Jericho
by fwuzzfwuzz
Summary: Edward knew something was wrong when his venom was weakening. Now a mysterious disease is breaking him apart with frightening symptoms. At what lengths will the Cullens and Bella go to save him? Edward and Carlisle Fatherson COMPLETE
1. Tremors

Jericho

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.

* * *

It smelt like mountain lion – He ran.

Expertly weaving through trees he drew near and the smell grew stronger. He slowed as he spotted his prey and crouched down. Before one could blink, he leapt high in the air and slammed on top of the lion sinking his teeth into its fur.

The lion growled and struggled for but a moment and began to be subdued. As the vampire began to drink its blood it suddenly was brought to life and struggled away. The vampire once again knocked the weak lion to the ground, but much harder this time, and the lion stood still.

Bewildered, the vampire once again began drinking the lions blood but with a hesitant pace.

"The little kitty got away from the big, bad vampire? Why didn't you inject your venom in the lion in the first place?" Emmett approached Edward who was just finishing up.

Edward wiped his mouth and glared at Emmett.

"It did not get away, as you can see, and I _did _inject my venom into it." His tone was clipped because he was a bit puzzled. He turned away from his brother heading back to the direction of the car.

Emmett frowned and grabbed his brother's shoulder turning him around.

"Venom is supposed to paralyze it."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the lesson – let's go." He shrugged off Emmett's hand only to have it right back on his shoulder.

"I know you know that but that's not what happened!" Emmett said slightly frustrated.

"Just let it go, okay? It was a fluke – I'd expect after 100 years that that type of stuff happens." Edward was reasoning more with himself than with Emmett.

"At least talk to Carlisle about it." Emmett half pleaded.

"Fine, If you let it go, I'll talk to Carlisle. He'll just say the same thing I said anyways." Edward waved his hand flippantly.

* * *

When they got home Edward freshened up and made to leave only to be stopped by Emmett.

"Where are you going?"

"Bella's place, of course." Edward looked slightly affronted, feigning his loss of memory in regards to their earlier conversation.

Emmett wasn't fooled, "You promised, Edward."

"I didn't promise when. I'll tell Carlisle after I go see Bella."

"That'll be ages from now. Just go to Carlisle now; I think something's wrong here."

"Emmett, you either have brains or brawn. We all know which one is you. So forgive me if I would rather go see Bella than bank on something you _think_ is wrong." Later Edward may grimace at being so nasty but he was getting increasingly annoyed with Emmett's mother-hen mentality.

Emmett returned that with a glare and slammed his fist into his palm, "Well since I don't have the brains to convince you why don't I use my 'brawn' to force you?" Emmett threatened.

It was then that Carlisle chose to enter the hallway along with Esme looking confused.

"Sorry to interrupt but what exactly is going on? I couldn't help but overhear and I'm very curious of what's got the unflappable Emmett worried?" Carlisle said looking searchingly into the two pairs of eyes.

Edward felt like stomping his foot like a petulant kid having a tantrum.

"Fine."

Emmett chose this moment to grin victoriously at winning a small battle. It was hard for Edward to tell Carlisle, no. Edward explained the whole story to Carlisle with Emmett filling in the details that Edward purposely brushed over.

Carlisle had a pensive look on his face staring at Edward as if he was a new specimen.

"That's very puzzling. And you're certain you bit it?" Carlisle asked, his brow furrowed.

Edward didn't even bother to answer and just stared blankly at Carlisle. Carlisle raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, I believe you. I've never come across this myself." Carlisle ran his hands through his hair. He was getting slightly concerned.

"Looks like you were wrong Eddie-," Before Emmett could properly rub in that he was right; Esme lightly slapped Emmett's shoulder.

"This is not the right time to be smug, Emmett." She reproached softly and looked at Carlisle with concern.

"Is this serious? Should we be worried?" She asked rubbing Edward's back.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said slowly, "I'll go hunting with Edward tomorrow. We'll see how it goes but for today we'll need to watch Edward closely. "

Edward sighed in exasperation.

"This can't possibly be that serious. I don't need to be smothered and I really don't need to go hunting twice in one week." He huffed.

"Edward, don't be difficult." Carlisle warned.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be. Carlisle, can't this wait? I haven't seen Bella all day."

"Okay, go do what you want, but first thing tomorrow morning we're going hunting."

Edward made to protest but Carlisle raised his hand.

"For my sanity, Edward, please just go along with this." He gave Edward a meaningful look.

Edward reluctantly nodded and the rest of the Cullens in the room looked appeased.

"I'm going to Bella's." He said in a low tone and turned to the open window on the second floor..

"Please be careful, dear." Esme called out to the brooding boy as he jumped out the window.

He was running a little slower – not noticeably to a common eye but too himself he noticed. He reached Bella's house and it being late in the night climbed up to her window.

Bella had her head buried deeply in a book, resting. She had just gotten her cast off and they had all summer to spend time with each other. Edward felt it was never enough time. Any moment without her was tedious. It was like a kid waiting for recess everyday but having to sit still for classes.

He entered without knocking startling her slightly. She glared at him.

"You really should get used to it, Bella." He said grinning.

"Well, if you'd knock like a normal, _polite_ person I wouldn't have to." She placed her book aside.

He approached her bed and wrapped his hands around her leaning his head on top of hers.

"Well, there are two things wrong with that statement and should leave me completely exempt from any type of reproach." He said smoothly.

"Oh and what are those, Mr. Cullen?" He couldn't see her face but her voice was teasing.

"Well, first, no normal person jumps through windows to see their love late at night." He said softly kissing her neck.

"Second, I'm not a person; I'm a vampire, one that tends dazzles the female population." He leaned her back across his arm and kissed her gently on the lips. When he stopped – she stood there for a second and blinked owlishly as if she forgot where she was.

She pouted a little making Edward want to kiss her more. She gave up on being upset in a split-second and snuggled closer to his rock-like physique.

"It's not fair! You can get away with anything just by kissing me."

"It's not my fault that your resolve is so fragile."

She rolled her eyes but changed the subject.

"So, are we doing anything tomorrow?"

Edward sighed and she looked at his face. He made a slight grimace.

"I have to go hunting with Carlisle."

"What? I thought you went hunting today. Can't it wait?" She implored.

"Believe me I tried to post-pone it but Carlisle is intent on going."

Bella looked slightly panicked.

"What do you mean? Is there something happening?"

"Don't worry, Bella. My venom wasn't working properly and Carlisle just wants to make sure everything is okay."

"Is it normal? I mean for your venom to not work right and stuff."

"I'm sure it is." He said but a slight tinge of doubt colored his words.

"Is that what Carlisle said?" She challenged giving him a shrewd look. He sighed.

"He's never seen it, but I feel fine. Vampires don't get sick, remember? Everyone is just being cautious, annoyingly over-cautious in my opinion." He grumbled

Bella sensing his irritation leaned out across the bed. Edward adjusted along with her, holding her tightly against him. She closed her eyes.

"Sing my lullaby."

He did.

* * *

He kissed Bella on the temple when the sun began to rise. He got off the bed and wrote a note saying he would be back later this morning. He'd rather get this done as soon as possible.

When he reached home he saw Carlisle already prepped and ready to go. He smiled as Edward approached him.

When Edward arrived he looked expectantly at Carlisle.

"I'm ready, let's go."

They sped off and reached the center of the forest. Carlisle looked surprised that he arrived first and gave Edward a clinical stare.

"Are you running slower?"

Edward just waved him off.

"I'm just a little reluctant to go hunting again. I'd rather be at Bella's." He lied smoothly. Carlisle didn't look like he believed it but he didn't push it. Years of living with Edward told him when he was lying, but it also told him when to fight his battles. He mentally catalogued this for later.

Edward sensing that Carlisle knew he lied began to tune out his thoughts. He wasn't too keen to analyze Carlisle's mind today. He sniffed some deer and began to head in that direction. Carlisle followed behind.

When he reached the deer he quickly sunk his teeth into it, taking great care to put an excess amount of venom in it. The deer struggled longer than usual but it finally became paralyzed and Edward drank it. He got up quickly and looked at Carlisle with "See-Nothings-Wrong" look.

Carlisle gave him a knowing stare, "You put more venom in than required and it still struggled. Let's give it another try, but this time just insert the regular amount of venom in it."

Carlisle knew him to well, feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught, he nodded. He ran to another deer that was attempting to flee and inserted just enough venom. It worked, but just barely and drank the blood.

"I told you there was nothing wrong." He said looking up, but the look on Carlisle's face would be remembered forever. It was a look of horror with slight panic. He had never seen Carlisle so unnerved.

"What?" he stopped, feeling something warm run down his face. It felt like a tear and he touched it. He looked at his finger it was red and sticky. _Blood_? He sniffed it. It was the blood that he just drank from the deer and apparently it was pouring out of his eyes as if it had no place to go.

* * *

AN: Okay, please bear with me on this. I researched this as much as I could on how venom works and how vampires work in the twilight universe. I'm trying to make this "Vampire" disease as plausible as possible. So don't think I'm just some girl who thought up a disease without any research. If you want any clues just review and ask me, but it might spoil the story for you. Thanks for reading!


	2. Shaking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Also, regarding the story. The main characters are Bella, Edward and Carlisle. But since I can only choose two characters I chose the two more prominent characters.

"Shaking"

JerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJericho

Carlisle quickly sped to Edward who was staring, dazed at the blood. Edward felt a hand, softer than need be, run across the trail of blood. The fact that it was stopping did not leave any mind at ease. Edward still felt the ghost of liquid trail trickling down like he was in a nightmare.

He watched as Carlisle examined his finger and Edward's face contorted when Carlisle tasted it. Some things were not supposed to be done. To him it felt like Carlisle was eating his vomit to see what was wrong.

"What's happening, Carlisle?" Edward said trying to keep his voice even. Carlisle gave him a long look as if he was searching for some type of clue.

"I'm not sure. The blood should've been burned by your venom. It seems your venom has weakened to a state where it can't, for lack of better terms, digest the blood properly." Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck .

"Why didn't that happen with the mountain lion?"

"These are theories, mind you, but I believe there are two reasons. One, your venom wasn't as weak as it was yesterday and two, Mountain lion blood is a lot purer than deer blood."

"Do you mean it's getting worse?" Edward could not keep the tremor out of his voice this time.

Carlisle nodded but looked as if he would give the world to not have to. Edward paced a few steps away angrily.

"Great, when I want to die I can't do anything, but just when I find a reason to live this, whatever it is, happens!" He spat.

Carlisle rushed to him and grabbed his arm turning Edward to him and giving him a compelling stare.

"Edward this is not the time to submit to worst case scenario. We need to keep a good outlook on this. If you go into this without a fighter's mentality it will only get worse quicker. Now, what I need is for you to answer all my questions honestly. We cannot afford lies right now." He said with slow emphasis on his words.

Edward looked downcast ashamed for worrying Carlisle. He decide to tell Carlisle everything. Ther was no use shading the facts.

"I am running slower and my venom isn't paralyzing the animal very well. Most of the time I need to kill them with my hands before drinking." Telling Carlisle that was like pulling teeth; he did not want to confront all the problems that were coming. His whole body and soul screamed to be placed in the shadow of denial.

"Good." He said approvingly. Edward noticed that Carlisle was in full doctor mode with all panic and fear pushed to the side. He saw both steady words and calculated thoughts. He could never stop being amazed of his father.

"We need to get home and research this. Let's go." Carlisle said quickly. They ran towards their house. Carlisle ran slower than usual examining Edward. Edward felt like a specimen on exhibit this idea pushed him to run as fast as he could manage.

They reached the house. Alice was sitting on the front steps nervously biting her lips and tapping her feet on the floor. She looked like she wants to get up and run to them immediately. Edward could not read what she was thinking. She was purposely hiding her thoughts but it did not hinder him from seeing that he mind was in a worried panic.

He sighed; of course Alice would've seen something was wrong. He did not feel like confronting this and slowed down his pace lightly padding across the cobblestone pathway.

Carlisle didn't seem to be expecting this and slowed a few steps ahead looking questioningly at Edward. Edward positioned his eyes to Alice and Carlisle's face dawned with understanding.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it and explain everything." He said in a low tone.

"Everything?" Edward said incredulously.

"Edward, being a part of this family means no secrets. I believe that this is too important to glaze over details."

Edward pursed his lips with chagrin. When Carlisle approached Alice he gave her a comforting smile. Alice hopped off the steps and they spoke in low tones. Edward didn't bother to listen knowing the gist of it.

He walked up past them and went to his room to mull over the events. He knew Carlisle would be calling them all down anyways for a family meeting.

Alice watched as Edward climbed up the stairs. She looked at Carlisle as if she was about to cry.

"I can barely see anything, Carlisle. I see only a very small future for Edward. The furthest I can see is some type of funeral. What is happening?!" She questioned desperately. Carlisle's face was solemn and he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Alice, we're not sure yet. I'm going to call everyone into a family meeting in a few moments. Don't worry. I think when we research this a little more your visions will be changed."

Alice looked at him as if she wanted to believe him but couldn't.

"Why don't you go get Jasper and we'll see how we can deal with this." He patted her back and she sped away to find her mate.

"I need everyone down to the dining room for a family meeting." Carlisle called out. He walked to the dining room and took the seat at the head of the table. It was a matter of seconds before all the Cullens were at the table.

Carlisle sat at the head of the head of the table Esme sat next to him grabbing his hand in hers. Edward sat on the other side of him crossing his arms, sullen. Alice took a seat and Jasper chose to stand behind her chair. He was hunched over her with his long arms crossed around her neck. Emmett and Rosalie took a seat next to each other. Emmett was unusually serious with his eyes bouncing back from Carlisle and Edward as if he wanted them to tell him what was wrong through their eyes.

"Now, I'm sure you're all aware that something unusual is happening. Something unusual is happening to Edward. Though I desire to remain optimistic, I'm not sure what's wrong with Edward, but I believe it's fatal."

Carlisle did not want to put it so bluntly but sometimes when dealing with situations like this it was good to just lay it all on the table than to jump around the issue.

Esme put her hand over her mouth in horror and the others remain motionless in a state of shock.

Rosalie stood up, her face drawn with anger.

"Vampires can only die a few ways. They don't get sick. How is this possible?" Rosalie looked at Carlisle as if he lied to her all her life. She felt the security of her family falling apart.

"I was mistaken." Carlisle answered regretfully.

"What happened during the hunting trip?" Emmett's questioned wrapping an arm around Rosalie bringing her back down to sitting position. She looked lost.

"Edward venom isn't burning the blood of the animals he hunts very well. It's spilling out of his sinuses. His venom is weakening and we're not sure why."

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked.

"I'm going to contact our friends in Alaska and few other contacts that have been around for awhile and see if they've heard anything. I think we all should do our best to research this and make sure we can stop this before it gets out of hand."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement but Edward still looked surly. He was none too pleased to be the object of worry and having literally no say in the matter.

"Also, I believe we all need to stay special attention to Edward. His speed is degenerating along with his venom it's hard to say what else will go and we need to be aware of it."

Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Carlisle, please. You know how I hate that."

Carlisle sighed, "I know, Edward. I hate to do it but it's necessary. Your well-being is my top concern right now. I can't negotiate." He said firmly.

Edward sensed the finality in his voice and went back to his brooding posture, his frustration simmering under the surface. Jasper noticed this and attempted to calm him only to receive a stay-out-of-it glare. Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother's melodramatic attitude.

"Also, I think it would be wise for you to stay home until we can figure out what's wrong. If anything, it is for us to narrow down if this is and environmental cause." Carlisle continued.

"I don't think I can do that. No matter your intentions, Carlisle. I need my freedom at time like this." Edward clenched his fists.

"Edward-," Carlisle started.

"No! I don't want to spend whatever time I have left sitting here hoping to get better. I want to spend all the time I have with Bella. You have to understand this!"

"Even if it meant your health would get worse?" Carlisle suggested.

"Right now, I don't care about my health. I'm coming to accept that my days are numbered. You should accept that too. All of you!" He hadn't meant to be so blunt. He hadn't meant what he said. The idea of being restrained from Bella, or the idea of dying – it was too much.

Carlisle grabbed Esme to his chest as she seemed to be trying to hold back from tearlessly crying. Carlisle gave him a look of disbelief but with a degree of understanding.

Alice had her knees drawn to her chest looking helpless. It made her look like a child. Jasper seemed torn between being angry at Edward or be worried about him.

Rosalie pushed Emmett away and growled. "You selfish moron! All you care about is yourself. What about your family?! How can you put that stupid human over your family?!"

Edward half laughed and looked at her, "Don't you mean put this girl over _you_? All you care about is yourself and you cocoon yourself into this family like some type of princess in her castle. When things don't go your way you have a fit. Well, face it; I can't cater to your every whim. What am I to you anyways?" Edward sneered angrily.

Rosalie face pulled back as if she was hit and her eye shone with hurt. Emmett looked like he was about to beat Edward down, sick or not.

"Alright, that's enough. Edward, sit down and take a breath – Actually, everyone sit down." Carlisle looked disappointed with his children.

Edward kicked back into his chair still seething. There was silence but it was quickly shattered.

"When are you going to tell Bella?"

Alice straightened and looked at Edward in the eyes without flinching from his angry glare directed at everyone.

"She doesn't need to know right now." Edward grumbled.

"Edward, this is important, you can't keep this a secret. You'd be angry if Bella kept something like this from you!" Alice implored.

"This is different. I'd rather not have her worry about this until absolutely necessary."

"Edward you have to tell Bella!" Alice felt very close to Bella and would hate to hurt Bella like that. She was torn between keeping a secret from Bella and betraying Edward's trust.

Edward opened his mouth to rebuff but was interrupted.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked standing in the walkway. Edward reeled with surprise. How had he missed her being there? Alice looked unusually triumphant. She knew Bella was coming.

Bella saw his questioning look, "The door was open and you promised to meet me this morning. That doesn't matter now. What were you going to tell me?" She inquired with a tinge of suspicion.

Author note: Okay I didn't specify before this is the summer in between Twilight and New Moon. I hope this makes sense. Thanks for reading. Please R&R. Thanks for review everyone!


	3. Cracking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. It means a lot. Those I haven't answered yet; I will get to you.

"Cracking"

JerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJericho

Bella looked expectantly at the small coven of vampires. Edward stepped forward. He was conflicted. He could withhold information but could he outright lie? Rosalie was glaring fiercely at her and Bella was getting increasingly confused.

"Bella, it's not important." Edward said in an even tone.

"Like hell it is." Alice mumbled getting upset with Edward's continuing nonchalance to the subject. Bella looked at both siblings who seemed to be in the midst of a mental fight. Bella crossed her arms.

"Edward, what are you hiding from me?"

"I said it isn't important. I don't want to talk about it right now." He said gritting his teeth not leaving the stare down between him and Alice. Bella stepped closer and grabbed his hand. She looked at him pleading.

"Edward, please tell me. I want to know."

"Not now." He said a little harsher than he intended as he pulled away from her. He looked apologetically at Bella but only found her looking upset.

"Fine, I'll go home. Find me when I matter enough to you to tell me one little thing that apparently doesn't matter." She turned around angrily.

"Bella, wait please-,"

"Oh, for the love of god!" Rosalie scoffed everyone looked at the very pissed of Rosalie.

"You want to know what's happening?"

Bella nodded.

"Edward's dying and he wants to spend his last moments with you instead of with his family like the selfish idiot he is." She spat.

Bella was speechless. She shook her head a few times and then her eyes were blazing. "No – You're lying!" She accused.

Rosalie smiled; she was still smarting from Edward's previous verbal attack. Edward growled. He had enough of her and her sadistic measures to win a fight between him and her. Bella should not be involved in her anger. He went to fling himself on Rosalie.

Emmett tackled him and Edward struggled; his eyes full of rage towards Rosalie. Emmett held on tightly looking torn between Rosalie and Bella. He gave Rosalie and incredulous look as if he could not believe that she said that.

Carlisle knelt down trying to calm him, "Edward, calm down. You're not being selfish. Bella is as much a part of our family as anyone else. I understand. You can't expend your energy right now." Carlisle spoke softly and gradually Edward came to his senses.

Bella still stood frozen in her spot. She looked at Alice, "It's true, isn't it?" Alice looked away. The knowledge fell on to her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't even wrap her mind around it. Everything was drowned out. All she could hear was her quickened heart beat and heavy breathing.

"I think she's hyperventilating." Esme's strained voice broke the tense atmosphere as Bella regained everyone's focus.

Bella fell to the floor in shock unable to stand. "You're d-dying?" Her voice cracked.

"Let go of me Emmett." Edward demanded. Emmett reluctantly let go and Edward rushed to Bella holding her close. He rocked her like a child.

"Shhh – it's okay. Carlisle is going to find a way. There's still hope." Bella nodded a few tears strolling down her face.

A wave a calm overtook them and this time Edward looked gratefully at Jasper.

Carlisle approached Rosalie mildly upset. "Rosalie, please keep your comments to yourself. I know your upset but it's not right to take it out on another." He reproached.

Rosalie had the good sense to look regretful she stalked up to her room not wanting to be in the same room of the still angry Edward.

Esme walked to Bella and stroked her hair. "It's alright sweetie. Do you need a glass of water? Tissue?" She asked. Her motherly nature had not weakened by the turn of events.

"No thank you, Mrs. Cullen." She said and then she sniffled. Edward chuckled at the contradiction.

"I'll get you some tissue." Esme said gently.

"I assume you'll stay home now." Carlisle said with a barely-there smirk on his face.

"Yes, I guess." He said slowly as if he was making some sort of sacrifice.

"Good. If you will excuse me, I'm going to my office to make a few phone calls."

Bella had pretty much stopped crying and was watching Carlisle curiously. He always seemed to be more serious when she was here. Esme handed her some tissue.

She stared long and hard at Edward till Edward finally sighed.

"Ask away, it doesn't take mind reading to know you're dying to ask."

She hesitated and then fiddled with her hair daring not to look at Edward.

"What's happening to you Edward?" She whispered hesitantly feeling as if she was walking on fragile ground.

"My venom isn't working properly. It's not subduing animals and it's not burning the blood in my veins quick enough." He said it like he was talking about a hypothetical patient.

"Does that mean you can't eat?"

"I can drink blood that is more pure. Basically the stuff that tastes the best, but I think maybe I might not be able to drink blood properly at all." He said lowering his voice to the end.

"Is human blood the purest?" Bella asked.

"I would never." Edward said sharply

"If it's necessary you might have to." Jasper broke their quiet conversation. They looked at him as if he had just entered and was not there all along.

"Jasper, necessity or not, I can't risk drinking human blood and I can't do it in good conscious." Edward retorted.

"If it's life or death I think we will need to take those measures." Jasper said his long legs striding across the rooms meeting Edward's fiery eyes with solemn, wise ones.

"I do not share your views on the matter." Edward argued.

"I know you don't, but if it's necessary I will do all in my power to make sure you live as long as possible. I don't want to lose my younger brother." Jasper said quietly, it ached with a deep set emotion that Edward had not realized was there. Jasper walked away.

"I'll be ready to fight you if the time comes." Edward called out.

Both Edward and Bella heard a muffled, "Bring it on."

"He's right you know. We will do anything to make sure you live through this." Alice said. Her face held a trace of a smile.

"How's an imp like you going help me." Edward teased.

"I resent that!" Alice said and Emmett laughed behind her, "I'm more aptly called a pixie. Get your terms right. God, I thought you were the smart one." She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't let him tell you it's the disease. He really is that stupid." Emmett stage whispered conspiratorially to Alice. Alice patted the seated Edward's head and smiling patronizingly.

"Don't worry, you're smarter and prettier sister will help you." She cooed. Edward pulled a face and Bella giggled.

While younger vampires were talking downstairs the older doctor was in his office calling a long-time friend. Eleazar from Denali answered the phone.

"Carlisle, it's nice to hear from you." A cheerful voice rang out of the phone.

"Likewise, how is everyone over in Denali?"

"There doing well. How are you? I assume this isn't a social call."

"You're quite right. Everything isn't going very well over here. I'm calling to pick your brain if you have the time."

"I have all the time in the world. What's the problem?"

"There is something wrong with my son, Edward. We're not sure what it is but his venom seems to be degenerating. He can't paralyze animals and can barely digest blood. His reflexes and speed seems to be slowing down. All of us over here are beyond ourselves with worry. I was wondering if you've ever come across this."

There was a long silence.

"Are you still there?"

Eleazar cleared his throat, "Yes, I have seen this two times in all my years. I apologize even though my allegiances no longer remain with the Volturi I must report this."

Carlisle was shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Those two times I saw this was when I was with the Volturi. We did not know what it was but we knew it would be the death of us all if it spread. We had to eliminate them immediately."

"But you've never seen it spread, have you?" Carlisle challenged.

"No, but that does not matter. The risk is too great. There is no cure-,"

"Of course not, No cure was being searched for! You just killed them off once you saw them." Carlisle spoke in a low sharp voice.

"Carlisle, please you have to understand my position."

"I can't and will not!" He almost growled.

"Carlisle, I am willing to make one concession because you are my friend. If you promise to not let him anywhere outside your house, I will give you two weeks to find a cure. After that I will report this to the Volturi and they will put him out of his misery." Eleazar spoke with a slight edge to his voice.

"I will hold you to that, but the minute the Volturi come to my doorstep it will not be just Edward who will be put out of their misery." Carlisle knew they would fight to the death to protect him.

"Carlisle, please don't be reckless. You've always been rational. You can't possibly sacrifice yourself for-,"

"Yes. I would do anything for my son and for my family. Rationality does not apply. Please accept my apology for putting you in this position but we are not on the same terms when we started this conversation."

"I understand and I will give you your two weeks." Eleazar said quietly.

"Thank you, now I must go. I have two weeks to save my son."

"Good luck." Eleazar said but the sincerity did not reach his voice.

Carlisle snapped his phone shut. He felt like throwing it but with a measure pace placed it on his desk. He sat on his chair and put his head in his hands.

"God, please help me." He begged.

Authors Notes: DUNH DUNH DUNH – Yes, minor plot point to add to an already complicated plot. I couldn't help myself. It is a drama so expect to see some crazy Drama. I'm still debating on whether I will have Eleazar keep his promise or not. I'll take a vote. Let me know what you'd rather have him do.

R&R much appreciated. :)


	4. Crumbling

Sorry guys, for a very prolonged update. I'm sure you'll like this chapter. BTW, the movie was awesome!!

Chapter 4

Esme walked into the room finding Carlisle is a state of unrest. His shoulders hunched over. He looked weary – perhaps even older.

She walked behind him, leaning over gently kissing his cheek. She hoped that maybe it could give him a little comfort. She couldn't stand to see him like this and wrapped her small arms around his strong shoulders leaning on him breathing in his sweet scent. With her hands hanging loosely across his neck his stiff shoulders relaxed a little.

"Carlisle, dear, what's wrong?" Her voice was muffled when leaning into the crook of his neck.

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She was his life-force and it renewed him in the worst of times. He never felt so dragged down, never felt as if his balance was lost. His optimism weaned but the desire to protect his family kept the small flame ablaze. He took a breath to say something but then stopped squeezing his eyes shut. He kissed her hand; if only to gain a little bravery with her near. He began again.

"My conversation didn't go as well as I had hoped with Eleazar from Denali." There was weighted silence. She grasped his hand tighter as a sign for him to continue. He let go of her hands and rubbed his face.

"It seems that the Volturi have dealt with a matter like ours before at least two times in the past. The outcome wasn't favorable." He continued. He didn't want Esme to hear this. He wanted to protect her from this evil truth. He wanted to protect himself - he wanted to move back in time and stop from ever calling the Denali clan.

Right now, was not the time for wishes.

"What do you mean?" Worry leaked into her voice. He pulled her arms off him and turned around to see her concerned face. He stood up and brought her close. It steadied him for what he was about to say.

"They killed them off fearing it was contagious." Carlisle gritted his teeth, being a doctor for centuries made it nearly impossible for him to understand taking a life for something like that. Humans were so much more advanced than vampires when it came to ethics and moral issues.

"Do they know, about Edward?" Her voice trembled and her body stiffened. He rubbed her back as if he could rub all the invisible knots of tension away.

"Not yet," He hesitated, "Well, at least I hope so. Eleazar holds the same superstition that the disease could be contagious. He's giving me two weeks. All I can do is trust him and try to find a cure without attracting less favorable attention."

"Two weeks?! How could they do this to us." Her breath hitched and he kissed her head; rubbing his face into her hair. Trying to stop the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him as he vehemently agreed with his wife. How _could_ they do this to his son?!

"I don't know, Esme. We must deal with what we have." She looked up to him, his smooth features wrought with worry. She brought her hand up and ran it through his hair.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?" it was barely a whisper but Carlisle looked startled and a small flicker of a smile crossed his face.

"Never can get anything past you, can I?"

"Never doubt a woman's intuition." There was a long moment as Esme watch Carlisle mentally struggle with his inner demons on whether he should voice his fear. His face hardened with resolve but the distinct furrowing of his brow gave way to the agony of his thoughts.

"What if this is my fault?" Esme stepped back in astonishment.

"How could this possibly be your fault?"

"Maybe it is wrong to go against our nature. Maybe vampires are at risk of getting this disease if they take on our diet? I'm afraid a few years you'll have this also." His voice was littered with doubt.

"Oh, Carlisle, that can't possibly be the reason. I'd risk my life if I didn't have to hurt a human and you know everyone here would. You've made this family the way it is. Unlike any others and we would not be together without this diet."

"I hope you're right. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He sighed and kissed Esme on the head and left the room to see how Edward was doing.

He walked down stairs and stopped before reaching the last step to find Bella and Edward preoccupied. Edward was preoccupied enough to not notice that Carlisle was standing there. They were in an intense kiss and Edward gently running his hands down her.

Carlisle made his last step down the stairs much louder than called for effectively breaking them up before he saw too much of their intimate moment. Thank fully they were easier to break up then Emmett and Rosalie. Only threatening, loudly, the revocation of all media devices and cars broke them up enough to take it to their room.

Bella was flushed, "Mr. Cullen – we were – um," She stuttered out her words and Edward smirked with amusement.

"Don't worry – I understand, although I'm more understanding if you do those things in private. Also, call me Carlisle or you'll leave me no choice to call you Isabella." Carlisle's eyes must've shown too much amusement because Edward chose now to roll his eyes.

This only caused her to blush more, "Yes, Carlisle."

"Is there reason you're down here?" Edward grumbled looking none to please about being interrupted.

"I was hoping that we could go up into the 'library' and run some tests."

Before Edward could protest Bella jumped up, "Okay! Let's go. I've never been up there before." A look of genuine excitement made Edward sigh and slowly drudge himself up.

They all headed to the third floor and into the Library. The room was massive with all types of computer equipment and medical equipment. Even though they did not have the need for the medical equipment; Carlisle's fascination and desire to keep up with the times made him get as much as he could.

Edward reluctantly took a seat next to the long line of microscopes and computers. Carlisle took out a beaker and gave it to Edward.

"Give me a sample of your venom." He asked while jotting something down on a sticker for the beaker.

Edward dripped venom into the beaker from his mouth and gave to Carlisle. Who then dropped it onto the slide and place the cover slip over it and sliding it under the microscope like a honed professional. Bella watched with fascination.

"You do that so well – I've never seen Edward do it that quickly in lab." Edward rolled his eyes again.

"Edward could do this himself if he put his mind to it. Contrary to popular belief, Edward is not the best student." Carlisle said looking up giving an Edward a long look. Edward scoffed.

"I'm sorry – but I don't share your fascination with medicine. If you stopped forcing me to listen to long lectures on the billion diseases, I may have been a better student in another area." He defended himself.

"Pity, you would have made a wonderful doctor, someone as bright as you." Carlisle said smiling longingly.

"Except the whole sucking the blood of every patient problem." Edward continued sardonically. Carlisle waved his finger at him.

"You under estimate your control too much. Although, I admit, you are a better student if you're interested." Edward nodded approvingly but Carlisle muttered under his breath, "If rock music is a subject."

Bella giggled, she never imagined Carlisle and Edwards relationship was like this but they had lived with each other for nearly 80 years. Carlisle feeling encouraged by Bella's laughing looked at her smiling almost evilly but not quite evilly – more nostalgic.

"If Edward has any fault, it's his inability to sit still. Gave me near panic attacks with the amount of disappearing acts he did when he was newborn Vampire. The worst is when he went to the baseball World Series. " Carlisle said exasperatedly.

"The Cubs were playing. I was from Chicago. I had to see them." He said defensively.

"I probably wouldn't have known he was in a crowd of people as a newborn if I didn't hear on the radio that the scoreboard suddenly fell over after the Cubs lost."

Bella leaned forward grinning. "What happened?"

Carlisle smiled, "Well."

_Flashback_

_Carlisle had just come back from work and was walking leisurely home. He got a feeling of unease as he neared the house. He did not sense Edward whatsoever – fearing the worst; he sped up his pace. _

_When he reached home he found it empty. He trusted Edward but not that much. Edward was still only a few months old. He looked around and saw a hastily scrawled not on the table where he usually put his keys. _

_He picked up the note and it read:_

_Carlisle,_

_I know you told me to only hunt with you but I'm very thirsty and decided to do it myself. Don't worry – I will be safe. Please don't look for me. I'll be fine._

_Edward._

_Carlisle sighed with a slight tinge of frustration and worry. He guessed this is where he gave Edward a little space. This was his first child in a sense and maybe he was smothering him too much. He was slightly confused because they had just hunted two days ago but he guessed that newborns got thirstier than most._

_Carlisle decided to turn on the radio to see how the World Series with the Cubs and the Red sox was going._

_Carlisle, getting home so late, the game had just finished and he listened to the announcers._

"_Well it looks like the Red sox won effectively beating the Cubs with a score of 4 to 2." The first announcer proclaimed._

"_Yeah, well it looks like the scoreboard didn't like it too much. The whole thing fell over right after the game. One man said she saw a very pale young man nearby the scene of the crime but then disappeared out of nowhere before he could talk to him." _

"_Looks like he had a little too much to drink." They both laughed but Carlisle stiffened. Is this where Edward went? Did he actually lie to him?_

_He listened intently for any news of death or other strange occurrences. He waited silently for Edward to return from his "hunting trip". He quickly closed his mind the best he could to prevent Edward from seeing his knowledge hoping that Edward may fess up._

_It was about two hours later when Edward showed, quietly opening the door and shutting it. He entered the room but stopped for a second seeing Carlisle's stiff posture. Carlisle gave him a strained smile._

"_How was your hunting trip?"_

_Edward paused a little, "It went fine. I didn't hurt anyone. I swear. I'm sorry if I worried you." He said trying to figure out why Carlisle was so stiff. Carlisle, if possible, stiffened even more and a flash of disappointment crossed his face._

"_Yes, you worried me alright but now you've disappointed me. Why don't you take a seat?" Carlisle said, wordlessly motioning to the empty seat across from him. Edward felt his stomach turn._

"_What? It was just a hunting trip." He stuttered. Carlisle gave him a pleading look._

"_Edward, I don't want any more of these games. Please take a seat and tell me what really happen." _

_Edward blanched reeling back in shock but then quickly took a seat judging that Carlisle's never-ending patience may have worn out after an hour of worrying. Edward suddenly noticed exactly what Carlisle was thinking. He had heard something on the radio._

_Edward looked ashamed of being caught and breaking Carlisle's trust. He was also intent of on destroying that radio, but he would not mention that to Carlisle. _

"_Yes, I went to the game but I didn't go near anyone, I swear. I was standing all the way up on the scoreboard."_

"_You put you and thousands of people in danger. That was very irresponsible, Edward. The scoreboard falling could've hurt someone" Carlisle said in a stern tone._

"_There was no one there when I broke the score board." Edward weakly defended himself._

"_Right now, I don't think I care that you went to a very dangerous place. I'm more upset that you lied to me. I hate lies, Edward." Carlisle sat back looking very disappointed. _

_Edward looked at Carlisle; his regret ravaging him on the inside. _

"_I'm apologize Carlisle. I was being selfish." He said quietly. _

"_I forgive you Edward, but we're going to have to work some stuff out. I'm going to take a few days off work and maybe we can discuss ways we can occupy your time with more productive things. And maybe keep my mind at ease that you staying in one place. Maybe we can get you studying medicine?"_

_Edward inwardly grimaced at the prospect of studying medicine the next few days._

_End flashback._

"Wow, you got off pretty easy, Edward." Bella said grinning.

"Yes, if hours upon hours of medical lectures is getting off easy. I practically died of boredom and vowed to never leave the house again. Carlisle, can we get to the matter at hand, you're talking as if I was a small, unruly child." Edward half complained looking fully embarrassed.

"To me you were. Remember, you were a newborn." He said chuckling a little at Edward's embarrassment. Edward moaned leaning his head on the table.

Carlisle looked into the microscope and looked intently on the computer. Suddenly, his face dawned with revelation. The venom seemed to be straining for something and then gradually weakening from the denial of what the venom was straining for. Carlisle thought back to his earlier idea and closed his eyes and regret.

Edward heard what Carlisle was thinking and the diagnoses. He then scoffed. "Carlisle, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. If that were true you would've died a long time ago."

"Then what could your venom be straining against." Carlisle retorted.

Bella looked at both of them confused finally understanding how annoying these on sided conversations were.

Edward chewed his lip and then looked at Bella, "How many Vampires have resisted their singer." Carlisle's eyes lit up with understanding. Bella slowly putting the pieces together looked at Edward excitedly at the prospect of keeping him alive. She could save him by turning into a vampire. It would be like a two in one deal.

"Do mean I can stop this? I can help." Bella looked at them expectantly. Edward face hardened, understanding what she was getting at.

"No, there's got to be another way." Edward said angrily. Carlisle's face was unreadable and Bella looked angry and incredulous.

"Edward we can stop this! Stop the straining of your venom. Stop the weakening. You need to bite me, now!" Bella nearly screamed drawing close to Edward with a determined look.

AN: Even though it looks like it's nearly done. It's not – be patient. Plus there was a Red Sox game against the Cubs in 1918 when he was turned. I was very excited to see that Edward's home team was playing then. "The library" reference was information I got from twilight lexicon. I'll try to update a little faster with encouragement.

Please R&R!!


	5. Breaking

Edward was half surprised at her insistence and anger overwhelmed him. She wanted him to bite her – to take her soul without even a passing thought to her family. Although, he may find his reasoning hypocritical when thinking back, but he could not justify biting her. Bella seemed to be holding her breath to see if Edward had any response to her outburst.

"There must be another way." He murmured. This set her off – her face flushed with anger.

"Another way?! Are you insane? We've found the cure and you just want to sit on your hands."

"You're being unreasonable, Bella. You're acting out of emotion and that fact that would be the cure is irrational."

Bella scoffed and jutted her chin out in defiance, "I'm acting out of emotion? You're the one who doesn't want to see if this is the cure for something as stupid as my soul. What's my soul to anyone if I can live my life with you forever?"

The reasoning was no more sensible than that of Juliet's to Romeo. Edward would haven one of it, his protective instincts overtook him.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Whether or not you agree with my scruples – I will. Not. Bite. You." He hissed through his teeth.

Bella face suddenly went impassive. She squared her shoulders in expectation of a fierce and brutal fight. "Fine, if you won't do it; I'll find someone else. Anyone who can hear me, come here!" She yelled out. As quick as a flash the whole Cullen family stood there. All were fully aware of the situation since it's in their nature to be curious.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Bella with the "You-Cant-Be-Serious" look. Bella raised her eyebrows as if to say "Watch me."

"I need someone to bite me, since Edward is being stubborn. If you want him to live – I need to be bitten." Carlisle looked ready to interrupt stepping forward slightly. The rest of the Cullens looked on anxiously. Some seemed more torn than others on the moral dilemma. Edward growled in frustration. Bella felt herself being jerked backwards. She was met with Edward's smoldering eyes. He was shaking with fury.

"Bella, you're being childish. If they bit you they could risk killing you!"

"You would still live either way." She whispered slightly taken aback by Edwards's anger. Edward clenched his fists seeming on the point of exploding. The words scathed him like burning hot water. Alice bit her lip anxiously not want to lose her best friend. Carlisle stepped in between the two with his lips pressed tightly together an obvious sign that he was distressed.

"Edward, calm down." He accentuated his words by shaking Edwards shoulder and reproof in his eyes. Edward posture degraded from exploding to stiff and nodded tersely.

Carlisle then turned to Bella and placed a hand gently on her head. Her brown eyes looked up out of surprise by the gesture. "Bella, I consider you a daughter and I think you know that you are as much to this family as Edward is. We do not hurt one family member for another and I need you to not to forget that." He said firmly. He looked pointedly at the rest of his family, namely Rosalie, and dared them to counter his words.

Bella nodded meekly blowing a breath harshly out, "Then what are we going to do?" Carlisle gave both her and Edward long looks; thinking hard about the outcome. He was attempting to choose his words carefully.

"Can you last a week without Edward?" Carlisle suggested. Bella's eyes went wide at the prospect. She bit her lip and slowly nodded. "Well, if we see an improvement with him being separated from you it may show that your blood is causing his venom to exhaust itself. There is a possibility that the blood will exhaust itself when you are not here just by him knowing that you are alive but that is slim. If we do find improvement Edward will have to choose between living without you or living with you as a vampire." Carlisle explained knowing full well what Edward would chose and Bella knew that answer to that as well.

Edward clenched his jaw at the thought and looked away.

"Will you bite me if he is too weak?" Bella asked quietly knowing that there is a risk in waiting. Carlisle looked at his son apologetically.

"Yes."

Bella grabbed Edward's hands as a silent apology. She smiled and Edward relaxed a little at receiving a resolution but he looked warily at Rosalie who seemed to be out of sorts and conflicted. Rosalie flipped her long hair out of her face angrily.

"Well, this is really touching but what if it's too late? What if Edward deteriorates past the point of renewal? We need to act now." Rosalie interrupted. Edward groaned at another start of a fight. Why couldn't Rosalie just shut up for one minute!

"No we don't!" Edward forced out after his long period of silence, "This is my life and I will take the risks that need to be taken. Who's to say that's even the cure?"

"Do you want to find a week from now or today? I know you don't really care much of your grieving family but if there's a small chance you can survive, we need to take it." Rosalie spat aiming for the parts that hurt. Edward winced at the word family but otherwise kept his face emotionless.

"No." Edward said standing his ground. Rosalie roared with frustration turned on Alice and Jasper moved closer to Alice in a protective stance. Alice wrapped her arms around herself in obvious unease.

"You've been really quiet. Will Edward live or die because of his idiotic choices?"

The rest of the Cullens looked at her as if they were just realizing her. Why hadn't they asked Alice in the first place.

Alice shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, "I don't know." She whispered. Rosalie looked surprised but then suspicious at seeing Alice's face. Even without being an empath the Cullens could feel her pain at disappointing her family.

"Have you even been watching?" She asked, incredulous. Alice looked at her silently.

"You haven't! Our brother is dying and you're not even watching to see if we can change the outcome?!" Rosalie snapped. Alice flinched.

"Rosalie." Esme said quietly.

Rosalie glared at everyone, "Doesn't _anyone_ care about Edward's well-being. Alice isn't even trying."

Alice looked down ashamed and looked up, "I-I'll try." She closed her eyes but then stopped her face contorted in pain. Jasper move closer to her and held her close. "I can't focus." She whispered.

"Try harder, Edwards going to die." Rosalie seethed.

"She's tried as hard as she could now leave her alone!" Jasper snarled at Rosalie.

"Fine, let her be the reason Edward died." Rosalie yelled. Alice looked up and started shaking and whispering under her breath.

"I'm sorry. P-please don't hate me. All I see is death. I see thousand ways he can die. I wanted them to stop so I just stopped looking. I just wanted them to stop. Please. " Alice fell to the floor and started sobbing. Rosalie eyes widened and watched as her siblings glared at her and attempted to comfort Alice.

Esme and Carlisle drew near to Alice and knelt down. Esme started patting her hair and whispering in her ear as Jasper held her tightly to him. Alice had her face buried in Jasper chest quietly asking for it all to stop.

Carlisle grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently till she peered out at him her breath still hitching.

"Alice, it's alright. You don't have to look anymore. Remember the Cullen rule; we don't hurt one in place of another. You know how I am with my rules." Carlisle said softly. She nodded her head slowly.

"Jasper, why don't you take her to your room?" Esme suggested and Jasper nodded. He picked her up and held her close like a small child. He stole a glance at Rosalie and then just shook his head.

He left with the distraught Alice.

"I-," Rosalie began.

"Save it." Edward bit out.

"Edward she didn't know." Emmett defended. He knew by the look on Rosalie's face that she was severely distraught on causing Alice to cry. He knew Rosalie loved her family and it was her nature to become very passionate about them. Emmett brought her close him and she leaned on him her ever present rock.

Edward scoffed, "Like that's an excuse."

"That's enough Edward." Carlisle interrupted with a clipped tone. He looked weary from all the fighting. Edward made to protest but was silence by Carlisle's stern gaze. "I've had enough of this fighting. We are not resolving anything. I don't want you to start another."

"Rosalie, I know you're sorry. I forgive you and I'm sure Alice will forgive you when you apologize." Carlisle said compassionately. Rosalie nodded her head.

"Rosalie and I are going to our room. Let us know what the decision is." Emmett said uncharacteristically serious." Carlisle nodded looking at him thankfully.

"I guess this is my cue to leave." Bella said meekly. She felt embarrassed on intruding on this family moment. No matter how much she was told she was a part of the family she felt like an outsider.

"Wait." Edward murmured. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Her small lips opened with slight astonishment he leaned into her and kissed her. While he was pushing her hair back Bella pushed forward gripping onto His strong, steady arms so she would not lose her balance. She pulled away and they stood entranced in each other's eyes.

He leaned forward towards her ear.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." His breath tickled her ear causing her to giggle breathlessly. He then pulled back smiling impishly. She licked her lips nervously trying to come back to herself. She felt like she had nearly lost conscious.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I can't stay away from you too long." Bella replied.

Bella looked around to see the room empty, "Where'd they go?"

Edward chuckled, "They wanted to leave us alone, for a moment." Bella flushed with mortification and punched Edward in the shoulder, "Stop embarrassing me in front of your parents. At this rate they won't let me come over at all." She whined. Edward snorted at the notion – they were nothing compared to Emmett and Rosalie.

"I think you must be going, love, before I change my mind." He said almost seriously. Bella nodded and rushed downstairs. He could hear her briefly stumbling out an apology to his parents. Edward could hear the amusement in Carlisle's voice trying to assure her it was okay.

Once Bella left he sighed and sat down wearily. This was going to be a very long week. Part of him wanted to be angry – part of him wanted to fight this disease. Almost all of him was confused wondering if he was a different person if this would've ended differently. If he was more savage or more selfish would he have been left unpunished? This disease solidified the proof that vampires were damned whether their choices were humane or not.

_Now where did I put those keys?_

Edward froze, was there a human in the house. He did not recognize that voice.

I _can't believe he just dumped me. _

Edward jerked his head to the side. There was another voice he didn't recognize.

_Okay , eggs, milk, and cereal. I think I got everything. _

There had to be multiple people in this house. Who were they?

_X divided by y equals twelve by the power of two. Will I even need this stuff in a career of fashion design?! _

Edward yelled out, "Why are all these people here! Shut up!" He heard the rush of Carlisle coming in with a worried look on his face.

"Edward?" He questioned seeing his son's wild state.

Suddenly a rush of voices came. Hundreds, he heard bits and pieces of them coming in and out. He covered his ears as if it could help. Carlisle was mouthing words but he couldn't tell if he was thinking them or saying them.

He couldn't make the voices stop – they were building up in his head. His head felt like it was going to explode. It took him a second to realize he was screaming. It took him longer to realize he was savagely flailing his arms at anyone that got near.

His whole family was there. Their voices were silent or they were overlapping with all the voices in his head. He could see Carlisle silently direct his two brothers.

Emmett ran up to his flailing brother and grabbed him from his back effectively pinning Edwards arms to their side with his vice-like grip. He saw jasper – with a deep looked of concentration, holding onto Edward's shoulders.

He felt waves of calm crashing against him like he had never felt before. It made him ache but helped him enough to be able to speak.

"Make it stop!" He yelled almost breaking off into a dry sob of pain.

A/N: Hey, I hope you guys liked it. It's going to be a lot less slow in the next few chapters. So get ready. Please review. I was little disheartened that I only got two reviews for the last chapter. But I'm not going to withhold a chapter because of a review count. Please show some love though. 


	6. Falling Apart

Suddenly it stopped. All the noises stopped – it was like his mind sought for a frequency so far above that it was impossible for him to hear. He heard the high pitch ringing and nothing else. He wouldn't try to hear anything else; this was the closest he's ever gotten to sleeping in decades. He watched Carlisle mouth something worriedly and slap his face lightly. He continued to be unresponsive; nearly catatonic to most.

Looking up staring at Carlisle he was started to wonder. He was confused; like he couldn't place what was wrong with this situation. He watched his sibling frantically moving him to a bed and his mother looking to the point of crying. There was something wrong with this but he couldn't place it – He'd never been so cut off from his senses. It felt nice – He wanted to stay here forever.

He felt like he was floating in and out and the high pitch ringing noise didn't hurt or annoy him as much as it did. It almost sounded like a melody. He sought to remember this melody so he could play on his piano. Did he want to go to his piano though?

He wondered how far he was cut off from his senses. He didn't know why it mattered. He could see and he could smell. Could he feel things still? He looked around for the first time – It was darker. He did not realize several hours had passed since he last saw him being dragged to this bedroom.

In the dark corner, he saw Jasper's eyes staring at him intently. Where was everyone else? He then looked down and saw Alice curled up against him staring off and away. He touched her hair and she shot up looking at him his with anticipation and almost scared. He knew that should bother him – he knew he should be listening to her. She looked like she sobbing out words.

He knew he was a coward. He was lying there to afraid to leave his safe haven to hear her. He felt his heart was screaming something but he didn't know what. Why was he feeling this? Why does he feel so off? Something isn't right. Something is missing.

He looked at her long and hard and saw her mouth a word. He didn't know why his mind subconsciously narrowed on the word. Bella?

A flash of brown hair came to his mind. The hair cascaded across a young girls face. He wanted to move it out of the way to figure out the meaning to his feelings. To figure out why he needs to move forward and let go of his sanctuary. The hair moves and steady brown eyes look up at him. He sees his wavy reflection in the inquisitive eyes. Her lovely little mouth turns into a small frown as if she was trying to figure him out.

It hit him. Hard.

Bella! How could he forget her? He wanted to hold her up against him. They could stand in a valley under the stars forever, where it was peaceful and tranquil. It could be at their secret spot by the meadow.

He spoke, "Bella?" and a flurry of motion came. He couldn't hear any of it but saw Alice look at him shock and call out for someone. Carlisle came out of nowhere and looked down at him with worry. The worry was so intense it made Edward cringe.

He was mouthing something and his hands ran shakily down Edward's hair. What was wrong? He knew Carlisle wasn't supposed to be like this. He furrowed his brown.

Suddenly a voice broke through his barrier, "Edward, please."

Please what?!

"It's safe to come out – you'll be okay."

Out of what?! The words felt like they were being said underwater. He could barely hear them.

"It's been nearly been two days since you fell into this state."

Suddenly he knew he needed to leave. He needed to be here for his family no matter how painful it was. He needed to let them know he was okay. Feeling as if he was struggling to reach the surface he came out.

"It's alright Carlisle. 'm fine." He mumbled mentally exhausted and mentally sore. He felt himself crushed in an embrace. He felt slightly uncomfortable as it progressed to a group hug. He was actually slightly embarrassed.

"What did I miss?" Edward questioned as everyone withdrew from the hug. He saw a couple of his siblings shift uncomfortably and he watched as Emmett blatantly staring at his arm. He looked downs and saw the strangest thing. Bruise like circle were littered across his arms. He looked questioningly at Carlisle who then cleared his throat.

"You're venom is deteriorating faster than we anticipated. It's making your power erratic and those bruise like marks are signs that your skin is not as strong as it used to be. The venom is what makes us vampires and you're is going away rendering you into a vulnerable state." Carlisle trailed off uncomfortably as if he were avoiding a taboo word.

"I'm turning into a human?" Edward questioned incredulously.

"No, you're not. This situation would be easier if it were so. You're deteriorating to a point where your body would've been after of 100 years of living. You were on the brink of death when you were changed. After taking a sample of your bruised skin, I found the sample of skin was dead."

Edward felt a chill run down his spine when he understood what Carlisle was saying. He was turning into his state if he had not survived the flu. He was deteriorating to a dead human and the thought made him want to throw up. He couldn't and it made him miserable. He could not take the comforts humans had when they were dying. He had to lie here watching himself disappear every waking moment.

A fierce burning in his throat brought him out of his sick revelation. He needed to feed and the hunger got even fiercer the more he thought about it.

Jasper crouched down realizing Edward's need, "He needs to feed." Jasper spoke up. Carlisle nodded realizing that he hasn't digested blood properly in days.

"Jasper and Emmett – both of you go with him and help him feed. I'll be in the Library doing some research." Jasper and Emmett both nodded and grabbed onto Edward.

"Grab onto my back." Emmett requested.

"I'm not so much of an invalid that I can't walk." Edward grumbled.

"Yes you can walk, but you can barely run and we need to get you deep in the woods." Jasper said.

"No, we'll go and see how fast I can run. I'm sure I'll be fine." Edward stubbornly countered.

_Edward _and annoyed mental call brought his eyes to a weary Carlisle. Edward widened his eyes as if to convey a mental "you can't be serious?!".

_Grab on his back and go. Now. _A mental voice rang sharply in his head. Carlisle must've been doing a great deal of worrying. Edward was starting realize that he was going to be suffocated by a family filled with worry warts.

"Edward, now, we can't afford any more wasted time. We don't know what will hurt your body or what won't." Carlisle vocally admonished this time but the voice was less sharp.

Edward nodded reluctantly and got on Emmett's back and they sped into the forest. When they reached the middle Emmett carefully set him on the ground. Jasper seemed to be sensing the surroundings cautiously.

"Wait here." Emmett said almost pleading. Edward looked at him not really pleased with being ordered around. He sat on a nearby boulder.

Suddenly Emmett sped away and a few moments later came back with a dead mountain lion. The amount of control it would take to kill a mountain lion but not drink its blood was amazing. He was slightly shocked Emmett had managed it.

He looked at Emmett's worried eyes and saw how much he cared. He felt guilty for how he was treating his brother.

"Eat or I'm going to shove it down your throat." Emmett said roughly.

Scratch that, Edward thought bitterly – he wasn't guilty any more. They were even.

He let go of his control and gave into his instinct hungrily sucking the blood of the mountain lion. He had nearly drained the mountain lion when he smelt something sweet. It was a human blood and he never felt a want for it more than now.

It seemed like this disease was tearing him apart. Still in an instinctual mode he jumped up, abandoning the mountain lion. He caught his brothers by surprise as he ran to the hikers.

He ran as fast as he could, feeling that he could be satiated by their blood. His weak venom craved pure, untainted blood.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground and he thrashed blindly. He felt himself being dragged away from the humans by strong arms and frantic pulses of calm enveloping him. The further he got the clearer his head got. When he was a few miles away he started to struggle for a very different reason.

He was a murderer. He was going to kill those humans just like Bella. How could he? Emmett kept his strong grip around Edward.

"Stop Edward, you didn't do anything."

After a few moment of fruitlessly struggling and gave up and nodded his head feeling more calm as jasper continued to send the comforting waves to him.

"Let's go home" Edward muttered tersely. Emmett grabbed Edward on his back and they ran home. Edward ran to the room that he had been lying in for days and started pacing. He looked around and found some drawers he pulled a few leather strips.

Carlisle came in along with a guilty looking Emmett and tense Jasper.

"Edwards, it's alright. You didn't kill them." Carlisle spoke softly.

"Restrain me." Edward demanded handing Carlisle the leather straps.

"What? Are you crazy?" Emmett voiced the room's confusion.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. It's necessary. I'm just asking for this one thing. Please." He pleaded desperately. Carlisle looked at him for a very long moment and the Edward nodded and lied on the bed.

Carlisle began to tie Edward's arms to the bed. His looked as if he were a reluctant roman nailing Jesus to the cross. He finished tying his arms and legs to the bed and the kissed Edward gently on the forehead.

"We'll figure this out." He said softly. Esme walked in looking distraught at her son's state. She sat at his bedside caressing his hair with her long fingers. Alice reclaimed a spot on his bed looking forlorn and more unsure than she had ever been.

Rosalie walked in and sent out waves that demanded Jasper's attention she then left and started to run out of the house all the way to a clearing. She waited there for a few seconds and Jasper came shortly behind her.

"Yes?" He said slightly short. Alice was forgiving but he – not as much.

"I have a plan. I have a way to keep Edward alive." Rosalie blurted out. Jasper straightened his posture and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What is that?"

"We need to get everyone out of the house."

"I don't like where this is going."

Rosalie stepped forward pleading, "I love Edward and he is sacrificing himself needlessly. All we need is Bella to change into a vampire."

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"Bella would be willing to do it. I know you have no scruples about a soul or him drinking human blood. In the end we all just want him to live."

"Won't Alice See?"

"She hasn't been looking." Rosalie said sharply and Jasper tensed, "Not that that is an issue. It's better than she doesn't see this." She amended quickly.

"I think I see where you're coming from."

"What we need to do is get everyone out of the house and then bring Bella in. He'll get some of her blood that his venom is craving and then you calm him enough to pull her away and she turns into a vampire. We can do this!" She looked at him wanting him to be with her on this. This was the only way.

Jasper looked at her for a long moment and then nodded, "We can do this."

Author Note: Thanks you guys for all your input and reviews. It was a joy to read them. Here's another installment. It's kind of rough because I'm a little tired but her it is. We're getting some really dramatic parts. So get ready. Please review. I love hearing from your guys!!


	7. Tumbling Down

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the long Delay. School got a little out of hand. This chapter was tiny bit rush so you might run a across a couple trying errors. Thanks for all your support. Again, I own nothing.

* * *

Alice looked like an angelic statue as she internally fell apart. She was currently huddled in an arm chair watching Edward moan every few seconds. She was reaching the end of her rope. The ever optimistic pixie was reaching the most depressive moment of her life.

Jasper walked in and waves of calm caressed and soaked into her soul. She looked up giving a faint smile. None of them looked well, and for the first time Jasper looked worn and ragged.

Jasper changed his stare to Edward. The pitiful figure was a whisper of the strong, obstinate boy he was just a week ago. He wanted to blink and find it all a dream. A shiver of pain ran through Edward's body and Jasper threw all his power to alleviate the pain.

Edward whimpered a little, but then sighed with relief.

Alice smiled gratefully at him. She once thought that she has the best power out of all the Cullens, but now she just felt inadequate. Jasper shined during this time of turmoil and a part of her was envious. Part of her knew that Jasper knew. Although, every part of her knew that Jasper wasn't going to bring it up and that's why she loved him.

She really didn't have the right to be upset with Jasper. Edward needed her to worry about other things then petty emotions. Edward barely talked now and his body was covered with bruise-like marks. His wrist were the most raw of his body with the leather straps firmly wrapped around them. All the Cullens ached to just rip those ridiculous bands off and chide him on his idiocy.

Though, might as well give him what he wishes. If it made him feel a tiny better what was the harm. Carlisle continually tried to convince the family and himself this.

"Alice, can I speak with you." Jasper whispered with a soft drawl. You could tell that he was worn out because that's when his accent would show. Alice stole a reluctant glance at Edward but nodded her head. She hopped up and followed Jasper out of the house and into an open clearing.

She was confused and made it plain on her face. Jasper his embraced her giving her a soft kiss on the temple.

"Honey, do you trust me?" His voice quivered and sounded unsure. Alice looked up with a startled expression.

"Of course, I always have!" She answered vehemently. Jasper smiled faintly and ran his finger against her cheek.

"I need you to do something for me. It's very serious that you don't get too involved and don't ask any questions."

Alice bit her lip, "I'd do anything."

Jasper set his gaze away from Alice. He almost seemed lost for words. "I need you to not search the future for the next few days. I know you can do that but the hardest thing I'm asking is not that. I need you to…Fake a vision." The words stuck to the top of his mouth like peanut butter. He grimaced at his request.

"Why?" her eyes wide with surprise.

"I-I can't tell you but I need you to trust me. I need you to get everyone out of the house except me and Rosalie. I don't want you involved in this." He pleaded with her.

Alice looked down as if deep in thought. "Does it have to do with Edward?" She whispered. There was a long string of silence.

A stricken look flittered across Jaspers face before he took control of his emotions. He hardened his features and clenched his jaw. Although, his eyes were still raw with emotion.

Alice then knew her estimation was correct. She breathed deeply and squared her shoulders. "What do you need me to say?" Her voice was the most confident Jasper had heard in days. He brought her closer and passionately kissed her.

* * *

Alice glided silently into Carlisle office trying to exorcise all the negative emotion. They would surely give her away, especially to an observant 300 year old vampire.

Carlisle made no move to acknowledge her as he flipped through a large tome with amazing speed. Carlisle always waited for them to speak. It was rarely casual conversation when one of the Cullen "kids" came to speak with him.

It was his belief that he needed to allow them to speak first so he would not inadvertently pressure them or scare them.

Feeling perfectly composed; Alice willed herself to her task that had been appointed to her.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you." Alice gracefully hopped upon to the patriarch's desk. Carlisle glanced up with raised eyebrow and gave her a warm smile. Alice faintly felt guilt twist in her stomach at Carlisle's warm reception.

"Is something the matter?" He most likely noticed her slight unease. Yes, he was much too observant.

"I've had a very unpleasant vision. We need to leave, quickly." She adopted a look of urgency subconsciously fiddling with her hands. Their need to attain human qualities made a lot of things a second nature, Alice nervous fiddling being one of them,

He grabbed her small hand and patted it gently hoping to bring some comfort to the small figure perched on his desk.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked still maintaining the façade of calm.

"I saw the Volturi heading this way. They're coming to-, coming to kill Edward." She broke off into a sob. Although, it wasn't true – to have any reason to cry at the thought of Edward dying was a relief to her. He put out her pent up frustration in her tireless sobs. Carlisle immediately stood up grabbing Alice into his arms as she sobbed tearlessly.

"Sweetheart, we'll take care of this. We can fix this." He said in soothing tones. Alice mustered the energy to look up gaining some of her composure back.

"The only way I saw was for us to win is to meet them in New York before they transfer to a plane to Washington. There may be a chance."

Carlisle looked at her for a moment seeming to sense something was off. He looked to be mentally battling suspicion and his instincts. He knew Alice's character and the possibility that she may be lying was ridiculous to him.

He then nodded, "We all will leave right away." He answered resolutely.

"Jasper and Rosalie must stay." Alice added hastily and at this Carlisle raised his eyebrows once again. Another wave of suspicion splashed against his mind but he purposefully ignored it.

"Jasper needs to take away some of the pain that Edward is feeling. Rosalie will be too much of a distraction for Emmett. We need Emmett at his best." Alice answered the silent question. She mentally crossed her finger that Carlisle would believe her. She wasn't very good at delivering lie. That was definitely not second nature to her.

It usually wasn't easy to lie in the Cullen household.

"Okay, I trust you. I believe we'll need to have a quick family meeting to strategize." Carlisle let go of her kissing her forehead, "Thank you, Alice. I know how hard these visions can be for you."

The sincere look Carlisle gave her was like knife stabbing in her heart. She knew that whatever Jasper and Rosalie were going to do was worth lying to Carlisle. At least, that is what she hoped.

* * *

Esme anxiously straightened Edward's bedspread; her forehead was creased with worry. Carlisle stood right behind her looking onto Edward with concern.

"We'll only be gone for a couple days. Please let Rosalie or Jasper know if you have any new symptoms." Carlisle requested with pleading tones. Edward looked at Carlisle and sighed. "I'll try." He whispered. His voice still smooth but faint. Carlisle shifted a bit due to the effort it took to maintain and impassive countenance. Edward had made it perfectly clear that he did not appreciate ridiculous outbursts of emotions on his illness.

Esme came up to him and hugged him gently, "Please Dear, do as Carlisle asks." She nearly begged. Edward's lips twitched at her worrying.

"I will." He answered and then jerked slightly at the pain suddenly felt. Carlisle clenched his hands and Esme looked like she were about to cry. They stared at each other wondering if this was the right thing.

Jasper who was currently standing behind them attempted to quell the pain. While he was doing this Carlisle took Esme's hand and squeezed in an attempt to reassure her.

Carlisle turned to his with a grateful smile. "Jasper let us know if there is any trouble. We're leaving right now." Carlisle announced clapping Jasper on the shoulder. Jasper gave Carlisle and uneasy smile trying to quell the guilt that he knew everyone would feel if it got to out of control.

After all the goodbyes, half of the Cullens left the house for New York.

Rosalie walked into the room where Edward laid and motioned discretely for Jasper to follow. Edward gave them a suspicious look. Even when he was sick not much could go past him. He wouldn't try to invade their minds with what was left of his power. The pain wasn't worth it, so he let it go. He was too weak to comment of the suspiciousness of this whole situation.

"We need to go, quickly. Alice will only be able to distract them for a day or so." Rosalie muttered urgently. They both sped to Bella's house knowing that convincing her would not be too difficult. When they arrived they sensed that Bella was in her room.

The deftly walked up a tree and leaped to her window silently. She has not noticed them. She was reading Pride and Prejudice, seemingly in the middle. He creased brow of concentration was a sign that she was no longer in this world but in the world of Jane Austen.

They walked in her room taking great lengths to make a little noise. Jasper's unnecessary bump into a large trigonometry book startled her out of her reading.

She looked very surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

Rosalie stiffened at the bluntness of the question. She grew up in time where questions like that were rude.

She arched her eyebrow with second thoughts on her plan. Jasper glared at her trying to will her to be civil. Jasper's need to control situations sometimes made stuff like this annoying.

"We need you to come to the house!" Rosalie demanded. There was another long silence as Bella attempted to read their facial expressions and body posture.

Suddenly Bella froze and tears started streaming down her face. Jasper gave Rosalie a look that seemed to be a mix of "I told you so" and "Now, look what you've done".

"He's dead?!" she asked almost in hysterics. Rosalie gaped at the reaction but then quickly made to absolve her mistake. Even if she was callous, she could understand the emotions of Bella. They were a little out of control but they made sense. She just wanted to burst into tears thinking about it.

"No, No, it's not like that."

Jasper sent calming waves hoping to speed up the situation. He was a little upset with Rosalie's lack of strategy in approaching a situation. Bella's head jerked up from her hands and she blinked owlishly.

"Wh-What do you mean? Why else would you need me to come?" She inquired. Rosalie sighed. Edward told her she was smart. She wanted to leave right there but she knew this needed to be done. They can't have Edward die without trying every possibility.

"We need Edward to bite you." Jasper interrupted quickly. His military roots were screaming to get to the point and it startled Bella. Rosalie was a little ashamed at getting carried away with her musing. Usually she was more focused.

"Edward would never agree to that. I-I mean if it would help, I'd gladly do it, but I know a few people that would have something against it." Bella looked incredibly conflicted trying to understand what they were getting at.

Rosalie sat on her bed looking desperate. If Bella turned them down they would be without hope. Bella's red-rimmed eyes observed her curiously.

"It's only me, Edward, and Jasper who are here. We got the rest away from the house. Edward is going to die and needs help immediately." Rosalie pleaded.

"Do you really think him biting me would do anything?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes, I think this can be solved if his venom is no longer strained. He's gotten so horrible I can barely look at him. We need your help." Rosalie nearly entered hysterics. Jasper put a hand on her should and then looked entreatingly into Bella's eyes.

"She's right we need your help. Are you ready to abandon your whole life for Edward?" Jasper said laying it all on the table. Rosalie was startled by the request. Was Jasper trying to get her to not do this?

Bella looked at the golden eyes of Jasper and realized that she would never be happy without Edward. She nodded with a look of fierce determination. She would do anything for him.

"I'll do it."


	8. Fallen

Sorry, I haven't been updating as much as I should. There's a couple more chapters to this story. This one is a little heart breaking and a little short.

Again, I don't own anything.

JerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJericho

Nervous energy vibrated throughout her body during the fast but in some ways excruciatingly slow journey to the Cullen's house. It was a weird party. She had not seen Jasper and Rosalie in such a close proximity, alone. They shared the same cynicism and frank view of the world. Although, they reacted differently to this world; they knew what must be done for the greater good. They would deal with the repercussions later.

Could she really do this? The idea of consequences assailed her mind and tortured her heart. The amount of hurt and pain that would be caused to Edward. Physically, he was dying but to strip every virtue and moral that he stood on. Could Edward survive that?

Selfishness was the word that stood at the forefront of her mind but she knew that in order to live she had to make a choice. Time could heal this small mental pain in comparison to the anguish that would be caused if Edward passed away.

It was this thought process that strengthened her resolve and as they approached the house she was surer of herself than ever before.

"Edward, one day you'll understand." She thought silently.

They reached the front door and she hopped off Rosalie's back. Jasper looked uneasy. The usual calm façade cracked with distress.

"You're not having second thoughts about this are you?" Rosalie asked with a forceful tone.

"No." Bella answered without knowing that the question was directed to the silent, brooding figure to her left.

Jasper clenched his jaw.

"I know what needs to be done. It does not make anything easier. I do not have the talent on focusing on my goal without any regard to another person's feelings." Jasper said in an even tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie bit back defensively.

"This will hurt Edward much more than he already is. You do understand this?"

"Of course I know that. I-I just can't handle him dead." Rosalie said her bitter front breaking, giving Bella a glimpse of weakness in Rosalie.

"I know." Jasper said simply and then walked into the house. Rosalie and Bella trailed behind.

JerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJericho

The other set of Cullens were in a Houston, Texas airport waiting to transfer to the plane that would take them to New York. Carlisle and Esme's foreheads were touching in a conversation that only inhuman ears could hear. Emmett was a few chairs away looking tense but seemed to be shaking with anticipation for a fight.

Sitting across from Emmett, Alice was currently on the edge. Was she ready to face the consequences of bring half her family across the country on false pretenses? The uneasy questions that bombarded her mind made her antsy to be around her curious and observant family. She walked to the women's restroom to compose herself.

After a few moments, she walked out of the restroom only to find Emmett in the doorway. She should have sensed him and her surprise was enough to make the small apprehension in Emmett to full-blown suspicion.

"What aren't you telling us?" Emmett whispered, uncharacteristically narrowing his eyes.

Alice gave him a trembling smile, "I've told you everything I know." Her answer was illusive and Emmett gritted his teeth.

"I'm not the smartest of the Cullens but I'm far from stupid. I want to know what's going on or I'll bring my suspicions to Carlisle."

Alice stepped back slightly at the threat, "Emmett, you can't!" She blurted out.

"I knew it. There is some thing. Tell me!" He said forcefully. He tried his best not to intimidate his well-meaning sister. He understood fighting and yes, he viewed things in a simplified manner, but Emmett was not one for secrets. Under his breezy personality were a fierce protectiveness and a passion for his family.

"All I know is that we need to be on the other side of the country. It's the only way Edward might have a chance to live. If we tell Carlisle, he will turn us back in a second. Please, Emmett – this must be kept secret for now." She pleaded.

Emmett's eyes widened with surprise. "They figured out how to save Edward?" He asked with an incredulous expression.

"I don't know, but I'll do anything at this point. It's just you know Carlisle will defer to Edward's wishes above all else. Jasper made it clear that Edward is unaware of the plan. I'm not allowed to look so I'm not sure what they're going to do but I definitely have an idea what it is." The distressed tone of Alice's voice softened Emmett's features.

"I'll go with you on a point but the moment we land in New York we have to tell Carlisle. I have a feeling that this is going to upset him." Emmett said reluctantly.

Alice just answered in a fierce hug.

JerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJericho

Jasper padded into the darkened room to encounter a confused Edward. Edward gave him a wary look.

"What's going on?" The whispering and shaking voice inquired. It was then Jasper knew this is what must be done.

"It is necessary, Edward. Above all else you must realize I did this because I can't live with the alternatives."

A little fear started to enter Edward's eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"I have to try everything, Edward. Please understand." Jasper pleaded. With those words, Bella entered the room with a tentative expression.

Edward gaze sharply turn to the newcomer and then he flinched violently.

"No." He whispered.

"Edward, please." Bella looked at him with watery eyes.

"No, no, no! Leave now! Bella, don't do this!" Edward nearly screamed. Rosalie was behind Bella as she approached Edward with a determined face.

As she approached, she saw a hungry look in Edward's obsidian eyes. Edward struggled with his bound hands to resist the temptation that Bella's sweet blood encouraged.

"You don't know what you're doing. You are being foolish! What about Charlie?" He said with gritted teeth.

"I know what I'm doing. This is my decision." Bella continued to approach him. Tears started streaming down her face. Edward started to snap his teeth at her. He looked terrified and on the verge of breaking.

JerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJericho

They exited the plane and entered the bustling airport in New York and Alice had nervous butterflies jumping in her stomach. It was time to come clean she just hoped that she gave them enough time.

Carlisle turned and looked expectantly at Alice with a small smile. "Where are they?"

Guilt began to wash over Alice and Carlisle's smile faltered as he saw the stricken look Alice's face held.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He inquired looking around expecting an upcoming massacre.

"They're not here." She said in a small voice and glanced at Emmett who had an equally anxious face.

"What do you mean they're not here? Are they already in Forks?" He asked with a panicked urgency.

Alice shook her head vehemently. She was afraid to voice all the omissions she had made throughout the trip.

"But why?" Carlisle furrowed his brow and then a realization dawned on his face.

"No, you guys wouldn't." Carlisle said softly with disbelief. Esme glanced at Carlisle with a confused face.

"Jasper and Rosalie needed Edward alone. They had an idea to help him." Alice said trying to fix the tattered trust between her and her surrogate father.

"No, I can't believe this." He said with a despairing tone and ran his hand through his hair.

Carlisle stepped back trying to quell all the negative feeling he felt currently. He bit back any immediate response. He had never expected to be betrayed by half his family.

Esme leaned to Carlisle with a concerned face. She looked ready to cry at seeing her family so split.

"Did you know about this, Emmett?" Carlisle said with soft authoritative voice demanding an answer.

"I knew about it when we reached Houston." Emmett said apologetically.

Disappointment, frustration, sadness flashed across Carlisle's face and he shook his head.

Alice stepped forward, "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

Carlisle has a pained look on his face, looking down he shook his head again.

"Please say something." She pleaded and Emmett stepped behind Alice in silent support.

Carlisle looked at her unhappily, "I really don't know what to say to either of you. I did not expect this. We will talk about this later. Right now we need to get to Forks quickly."

With that Carlisle flipped open his cell phone and walked away. Alice bit back a sob and Esme embraced her, as did Emmett.

"I understand. He'll forgive you." Esme murmured in a comforting tone.

JerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJericho

Bella took a deep breath and sat on Edward's bed. Rosalie crouched down getting ready.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she leaned down to kiss Edward. The pleading look on his face turned to animalistic hunger.

Without a seconds notice, he bit into her shoulder and she screamed in pain. Blood coursed down her arm as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Jasper held his breath fighting his urges – he was prepared for this. He made sure to not breathe it in, knowing that he would lose himself.

Rosalie did the same and then more. After a few seconds, Rosalie grabbed Bella from Edward's weak grip. Bella was currently writhing in pain.

Rosalie rushed her out of the room and entered a spare room laying her gently on the bed.

She whispered her thanks knowing that Bella had done something she would never be able to do. Bella had finally gained her respect.

She started to gather supplies to see if she could ease Bella's discomfort.

Jasper was still in Edward's room trying to calm his brother's bloodlust. Edward was thrashing wildly against his straps. Suddenly the scream of rage and hunger turned to heart wrenching sobs of horror.

"Why did you do this to me?!" He gasped through his sobs, "Are you trying to prove I'm a monster. Well, you got your wish!" He said angrily.

"Edward, we're trying to heal you. This is the only way." Jasper said shakily. He tried to send waves of comfort but Edward would have none of it.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you or feel you. Let me die!" He screamed and then curled up as much as his strapped arms could let him.

Jasper nodded and exited the room with hunched shoulders. Edward moaned as he listened to the pained screams of his Bella.

JerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJericho

After a few phone calls and Carlisle's infinite Wall Street connections, a jet would be ready for them in a half an hour.

Carlisle looked tensed and worried as they waited for the plane. He looked more worried than he had ever been in these past few weeks. Esme was at his side with her fingers entwined in his giving silent support.

Alice and Emmett sat next to each other. Alice was heartbroken and for the first time fully regretted her actions. What has their family become? Never had she imagined them so split apart.

Edward meant so much to all of them and in some ways he was the glue that held them. He was the catalyst to this family. Above all else, he was Carlisle's beloved first son.

The boarded the plane silently and after several hours of a tense trip they landed. Alice dared not say a word but she was gaining a new resolve. She would not be afraid anymore. When she got home, she would begin looking to the future and maybe she could find away to prove that she still loved this family.

They headed home as quickly as they could manage without causing any suspicions. When they were only a few kilometers away from the house they heard the pained screams of Bella and the haunted cries of Edward.

Esme gasped softly and Emmett clenched his fist, angrily. Alice looked away unable to overcome her all consuming guilt.

Carlisle drove the car to the doorway and leaned his head onto the steering wheel.

"Oh, Edward." He said forlornly. He walked out of the car and rushed into the house, up the stairs, and gently knocked on the door to Edward's door.

"Go away." Edward muttered.

"It's Carlisle."

"I don't care." He said petulantly.

Carlisle sighed, "I didn't know."

"I know." Edward answered. He knew this would not have happened if Carlisle had known.

"I'll wait here." Carlisle said softly. Edward mumbled something incoherent but Carlisle did not care. His heart ached for his son as he slid to the floor and waited.

JerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJerichoJericho

I know, I know – very sad. Do not worry it will not be for long. Next chapter we're going to confront the feeling of Carlisle's feelings toward his family's deceit and Edward's heart break. And we will encounter some repercussions of Charlie being out of the loop.

Please review. They are an encouragement for me to write! 


	9. Shattered

It was deep into the night when Edward's cries died down to small hiccups and distressed muttering.

The only reason he quieted down was because Bella was taken away to a cabin a few miles into the forest. To a vampire the screams were just as loud. Yet to Edwards's weak hearing – he heard nothing.

Carlisle stood up and creaked the door open. Light spilled into the barren room and onto the abject figure lying bound to a rickety bed. Carlisle smelt the blood as it permeated off the floor.

He rushed down to the kitchen and grabbed a few supplies. He grabbed a new comforter, a mop, and a washcloth. He sped up the stairs and gently placed them all on the floor. He surveyed the mess of the travesty that had been committed this afternoon.

He bent down and used the mop to clean the blood that spilled across the floor.

He gently changed the comforter that was over Edward. Edward continued to ignore him only quietly muttered a self-hating mantra. Carlisle looked down at Edward who had his eyes tightly shut; He used a damp washcloth to wipe away all traces of Bella's blood from his face.

"Son, I'm so sorry." He whispered, feeling overcome by the wave of emotion. Edward opened his dark eyes.

"I want to die. Please – father – please." He pleaded. Carlisle quietly shushed him and trembled at the thought that his son was well beyond his breaking point.

Carlisle began to unfasten the belts that tied Edward to the bed. Edward started to scream, kick, and bite Carlisle to get him to stop. Carlisle has a determined look on his face as he removed the fastening off the first hand.

"What are you doing? TIE ME BACK." Edward hissed angrily. He tried to push Carlisle away with what was left of his strength but it was to no avail.

Carlisle removed the fastenings from Edward's feet. It took him much longer with Edward attempting to move his feet away.

Carlisle finally started to remove the last fastening on Edward's hands. Edward started to beg with Carlisle to stop. Carlisle paused and shut his eyes tightly. He took a deep breath and untied the last band.

Edwards looked scared at not having the fastenings on his hand.

"I'm sorry, son but with those grisly bands I couldn't do this." Carlisle lifted Edward to him and wrapped one arm around his torso and the other holding Edward's head to his shoulder.

Edward shuddered but then calmed into Carlisle's embrace. He began to cry once more. Carlisle rocked him muttering that it wasn't his fault and that he was sorry.

After an hour, Edward entered his painful haze which could be mistaken for sleep. He lay limp in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle gently placed him on the bed and kissed his forehead.

Carlisle shut the door and wearily trudged up to his office and shut himself in. He stood by his desk and grabbed the ledge of it. He gripped hard on the ledge until it cracked and crumble into many pieces.

His breathing was rough and hard. He wanted to punch the wall, to tear down anything that got in his way. He took a calm breath and centered himself. He could not be angry right now. It wasn't wise. He knew this.

IT WAS HIS SON, THOUGH! Carlisle angrily ran his hand through the wall. He took another shuddering breath.

_Calm down _he thought quietly to himself.

Carlisle mentally counted to five. He waited a few moments after that and then looked up.

"I would like everyone to meet me in the meeting room." He said with a quiet, controlled voice.

Carlisle took the stairs slowly and when he reached the bottom he saw his coven all in their regular seats with the exception of Edward, of course.

Alice chewed hard on her lips. Rosalie has a challenging look on her face. Jasper looked worried and stared at Alice – holding her hand. Emmet had an uncharacteristically solemn face.

Esme looked Carlisle in the eyes. She seemed concerned and when he sat on the seat to her left she grabbed his hand and squeezed it as a silent show of support.

Carlisle looked as his family. He thought of Edward and disappointment and anger bubbled up in him.

Jasper quickly stood. His chair screeched back loudly in the quiet room. "Sir, all of this was my idea. Do to me as you please but leave Alice out of this. She did not know our full intentions. I asked her not to look." He beseeched with a tight, controlled voice.

There was fear in his eyes – whether for him or for Alice, Carlisle could not tell. He knew Jasper was just responding to the anger that he felt. Carlisle waved his hand dismissingly.

"Please, Jasper, sit down. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I do not find Alice as so ignorant to not know what she was doing. She will be held responsible for actions." Carlisle said with as steady of voice as he could muster.

Jasper's jaw clenched and he opened his mouth to say more but Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Jasper closed his eyes and his shoulders eased a little. He then opened them and looked at Carlisle, giving him a nod.

"I am more disappointed in you all than I could ever imagine. It is beyond my comprehension to understand why you would betray my trust in this matter."

Rosalie scoffed and Carlisle turned his head sharply towards her.

"Would you like to add something, Rosalie?" Carlisle gave her a pointed look. Rosalie lifted her chin in defiance while Emmett looked like he was silently asking her to leave it alone. He grabbed her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"This meeting is ridiculous. Carlisle – don't play dumb. Your son was dying. We can't go with every wish that he wants and just watch him die. It's like assisted suicide." She spit out the last few words.

Carlisle clenched his fist and Jasper looked like he was ready to stand up again. Carlisle shook his head at Jasper.

"Thank you for your honesty, Rosalie. I would like to point out that there are some things that we would rather die than do. These are our principles that we live by. I would rather die before I killed another human being. When we force someone to go against their principles we take away their freedom, their right to have a choice in life, their moral code. We strip down their character and leave them naked and with an everlasting shame. THAT is what you did to Edward." His voice was harsh and glared at his coven.

He looked at Rosalie, "THAT is why we are having this meeting. Do you still find this fruitless?" There was an uncharacteristic threat in his voice. Rosalie looked down and shook her head.

"Good." Carlisle's tone was rough and his hand gripped Esme's hard. "Does anyone else find this meeting to be idiotic?" He asked. The others quickly shook their head.

He then rubbed the back of his neck. He was tired and hurt but still very angry. Carlisle had not felt this indignant since he left the Volturi.

"I'm severely disappointed in all of you. You have all lost my trust – and you can be damn sure that it'll take a long time before it's regained." At the last sentence he slammed his hand on the table.

Alice jumped and looked ready to cry. Jasper grabbed her around the shoulder and held her to him.

"You betrayed me, you hurt Edward, and you made me a fool. When you took away Edwards will to decide – his reason to live, you took away mine. You took the ability to protect my Family and left me standing here **weak **and **useless**." Carlisle chewed out.

Emmett hung his head in shame. Out of all of them he knew the feeling of wanting to protect his family.

"Words cannot express how deeply disappointed I am in all of you. I held you all in such high esteem and you went against the very thing that keeps us together. That is trust." Carlisle seethed and began at a lower volume, "I can understand making a mistake but what I cannot understand is deliberately deceiving me and hurting your brother."

"We just wanted Edward to live – we didn't mean to do all that." Alice said with a despairing look on her face.

Carlisle stood and slammed both hands on the table, "I do not want to hear excuses!" He yelled. Alice huddled in her chair, fearfully.

Jasper stood up, "Do you want us to leave, sir?" He voice lowered at the word "leave" but he otherwise did not show the smallest amount of emotion on his face.

Carlisle paused. He looked at his coven. Alice was tearlessly crying in her chair, Emmett wouldn't even look up from the table with his hands clenched; Rosalie hid her face behind her hair staring blankly at the back wall. Jasper stood their resolute like a soldier being court marshaled.

Carlisle exhaled sharply and felt regret. His anger dissipated. He fell heavily into his chair and rubbed his face. The stress was starting to show in their leader.

"I'm sorry. My anger is unnecessary." Carlisle said quietly, "I know how difficult it is for you to handle it, Jasper." Carlisle said apologetically to Jasper.

"Alice, I know your intentions were pure. I know all of you had good intentions. It is how you executed it that scares me. It scares me that you all are capable of betraying my trust and disobeying me so severely." Carlisle spoke sincerely.

"I can't expect you all to be perfect. We are all suffering with what is happening to Edward. We do not need to add division to the list of many things that are happening in this family. I do not want any of you to leave. I still love you like my own children." He closed his eyes at this statement and then gave them a stern look,

"It will take hard work to gain my trust back but I know you all want this family to work. I want you all to think about this and understand fully what you have done. I expect all of you to formally apologize to Edward. You are not allowed to leave this house until you have done so, or you will answer to me. Am I clear?"

They all nodded in assent and Carlisle nodded his head, "Good. This meeting is adjourned." With that he got up and walked to Alice. He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her so she could stand. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I still love you, okay? Don't forget that." Carlisle said softly. Alice's crying subsided and she nodded into his chest. He let her go and looked at Jasper.

"Are you okay?" He said with a note of concern.

"Yes, sir." Jasper answered.

"Stop with the sirs, son. You haven't done that since you first became a part of the family and it doesn't sound right. When I'm angry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like your old Coven, you understand?" Carlisle said with raised eyebrows.

Jasper looked embarrassed, set his eyes on the ground and nodded his head. Carlisle squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Alice suddenly had a faraway look. Carlisle gave her a questioning look but she waved him off. She then rushed upstairs. They all looked at her but decided that it was nothing.

Carlisle then walked to Emmett, who wouldn't even look him in the eye. Carlisle sighed, what a mess he made. He crouched down and caught Emmett's eye.

"Hey, you're scaring me. This isn't our Emmett. C'mon, look me in the eye for a second. What's wrong?"

Emmett tentatively looked at Carlisle, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt everyone. I want to protect this family with you." He said in a hushed tone.

"Emmett, you are by far the best protector this family could ask for. You made a mistake, but don't change. I like you the way you are. Alright?" Carlisle said ruffling his hair and roughly pushing his head away. Emmett smiled and nodded.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle said while still crouched down by Emmett. Rosalie looked up with clouded eyes.

"I know you did what you thought was right. Your methods I don't approve of but I commend you for your caring heart. You haven't fooled me. I know under that hard exterior you care deeply for this family." Carlisle said with a gentle smile.

Rosalie scoffed but then looked him in the eye, "Thank you, Carlisle."

Suddenly their door bell rang with multiple rings at an annoying succession.

Jasper groaned, "Its Charlie." Everyone looked fearfully toward each other. How were they going to explain this away?

Carlisle quickly changed his clothes to something someone would wear to bed and walked to the door opening it. Charlie had a stressed look on his face.

"Sorry to bother you this late, I was just wondering, is Bella is here?" Charlie asked

Carlisle shook his head, "I'm sorry – we haven't seen her." Charlie breathed out looking strained and tired.

"Right, she hasn't been visiting as much since the boy got sick." Charlie said despondently.

Carlisle looked surprised, "I didn't know you were aware of that."

"I pulled it out of her. Bella isn't as good at hiding her emotions as I am at discerning them." He said, "How is the boy by the way?" He asked but didn't seem all to interested by it.

Carlisle gave a tight smile, "He's hanging on. We're not sure how much longer." He said quietly his voice tight. Charlie looked embarrassed for a moment.

"I'm sorry about-," Suddenly the door flew open and Alice was there. She was still dressed in day clothes and was holding a piece of paper in what looked like Bella's handwriting.

"Hi, Charlie." Alice said in a sweet tone. Charlie's face lit up and his eyes crinkled up with a smile.

"Hi, how are you Alice?"

"Fine. I'm super sorry, Mr. Charlie. Bella asked me to give this to you and I completely spaced. She wanted to be alone so she went up to our cabin in the woods. She was to be there for a few days. Sorry Carlisle for not telling you, it was supposed to be a secret."

Charlie looked flustered and he read the paper. He gave a sigh of relief, "Oh good, I feared the worst. I guess that you'll take care of her, Alice, right?"

"Yes, sir!" Alice saluted.

Charlie chuckled, "Well good, I'll leave her alone until she's ready to come back home. Thank you darling."

With that he went to his car and drove away. Carlisle shut the door and looked expectantly at Alice.

Alice looked at him simply, "I got a last minute vision and went upstairs to forge a letter in Bella's handwriting."

"And you didn't think to warn us." Carlisle asked with a trace of humor in his voice. Alice gave him an impish smile.

"I didn't know how much time I had to finish the letter." She said innocently. Carlisle laughed for the first time that night and shook his head. He grabbed Alice and messed her hair, she rejected loudly.

A/N: Wow, it's been nearly a year since I've updated. I apologize for the long wait. I can't promise to update regularly. My time is very limited. I'm putting off stuff to just write this one. This chapter is probably littered with typos and error. Please forgive me, it's late. Please R and R. Thanks! - Kristine


	10. Overtaken

Carlisle trudged up the stairs to see his son once again. He walked in to see Edward awake and shaking with pain. He sat on the edge of the bed and wiped his hair out of his face.

Edward looked away and curled into a ball. His silence spoke more than words.

"Edward, you know I don't see you any different. Don't hide your face from me." Carlisle spoke gently.

"I'm not hiding from you. I can no longer look you in the eye. I can't bear to see forgiveness." He spat out the last word like it was dirt.

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Your siblings are sorry for the pain they caused you."

"I don't care. They didn't care then; why should I believe they care now." He said his voice thick with emotion.

"You shouldn't. I'm sure it will take a long time for you to forg-,"

"I will _never _forgive **them**." He looked at Carlisle dead in the eye. His voice was full of conviction and his eyes were fierce and tumultuous with emotion.

"You mean you will never forgive yourself." Carlisle corrected.

Edward looked to the window, "What does it matter? I'll never feel the same. I have taken a soul like a grim reaper, like the devil. I have taken what I love and destroyed it. I am nothing but a monster."

"Edward, do you think a man without a soul would feel the regret that you feel?"

Edward turned to him. His movements were slow and weary. He grabbed Carlisle's hand and put it to his chest.

"Tell me, do you feel the beat? I am a dead man. Dead men have no souls. Bella was my soul and now I have nothing." His voice cracked and he let go of Carlisle's hand. Carlisle gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle apologized.

"For what?" Edward asked despondently.

"For taking your soul. It was a selfish act on my part." Carlisle brought Edward's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Carlisle – you know I don't blame you. It was an act that must be done. And don't say it's the same with Bella. She was healthy, not on her deathbed. What I did is unforgivable."

Carlisle laughed, "You're so willing to shoulder all the blame. I don' think you've ever changed in all these years. You'd think I'd give up, but no. I think my patience will outlast your willingness to paint yourself as the most horrible thing that has crawled this earth."

Edward pulled a face, 'Honestly, Carlisle, your humor is not appreciated."

Carlisle looked on him fondly and put his hand on Edward's cheek, "You're so serious. What will you do when Bella walks in this room as a vampire? Will you turn her away?"

"Carlisle, I really don't think I'll be alive then. At the rate of this disease – I can barely talk without my words dying."

Carlisle dropped his hands and looked away to hide the emotion he felt. The pain of his son dying seemed to overwhelm him.

"Do you still love her? Will you die hating her?" Carlisle chose not to argue whether or not his son will die. He had hope even it felt like it was gone.

"Of course I love her." He said – obviously offended.

"Even as a vampire." He asked with a questioning stare.

Edward exhaled and put his head in his hands. The thought of his Bella without a soul made his heart ache. Carlisle moved closer and wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders. He brought him close and kissed his head.

"She loved me as a vampire. I will love her as one, as well." Was the muffled reply. Carlisle gave a sympathetic hum.

"You're struggling with the fact that she forced you in the position. She betrayed you, right?"

"They all betrayed me." Edward tried to pull away angrily but Carlisle wouldn't let go.

"Yes, I suppose they all did. Do you still love them?" Carlisle pushed on.

"Yes." It was weak, and seemed to be forced out. Carlisle rubbed his arm.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but when you love someone you will eventually forgive them. It's easier to forgive a friend than an enemy."

"You're probably right, but I-I have to work through this. I probably can forgive this, but I don't know if this wound will ever heal. The pain is more than this disease that tears me apart." He answered and then started to tearlessly cry.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around him and shushed him. After a few moments Edward looked up, "Thank you, Carlisle. Can I be alone for a little bit?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Don't dwell on the pain too much. It may overtake you, ok?" Edward nodded.

Carlisle left the room and sighed. He took the stairs and went outside to the forest. He thought of visiting Bella but decided to walk for a little while.

He sat on a rock and picked up stones and crushed them and watching the dust trickle through his fingers.

"Is that a vampire stress ball?" Esme came into view looking at him with playful eyes.

"I guess you could say that." He answered and crushed another rock. Esme walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He squeezed them and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know you did right today. With everyone." She said and Carlisle nodded.

"I still feel so angry. So hurt. Sometimes I don't think I can control myself – these emotions." Carlisle said. He sighed wearily.

"It's natural to be angry. Especially when one of your own was hurt. Sometimes anger is the only way to get the point across."

Carlisle shook his head, "Yes, but then I feel horrible afterwards. I made Alice cry, Jasper wanted to leave, Emmett couldn't look me in the eye, and Rosalie looked so broken."

Esme laughed, "You're such a softie. They're not going to break if you yell at them."

Carlisle shook his head, "This is coming from the ever-so-patient Esme Cullen."

"You give me far too much credit. After you left to go speak with Edward, I gave all of them a piece of my mind."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, "I think one lecture was enough, dear." Esme laughed and shook her head.

"If that were true I wouldn't have holes in the walls and hundreds of broken things every time those kids get in a fight." She said with a wry look.

"They fight that often?" He asked and Esme rolled her eyes.

"When you're at the hospital they act as if they own the place. When you're home they all calm down, it's ridiculous."

"Probably because I am the sire for most of them."

Esme shook her head, "I'm pretty sure it's because you are their father." She walked to his side and sat on the rock next to him.

"And how does the great Esme Cullen get her point across. I didn't hear any yelling when I was in Edward's room."

She gave him a coy look, "Women have a way to get points made without resorting to yelling. Plus I grounded them all."

Carlisle sputtered, "You grounded them? How in the world do you ground full grown vampires?" He asked with an incredulous note in his voice.

"Easy, I just don't allow them to watch TV, play video games, and they're not allowed to go in the outer forests for feeding. So they're stuck with deer instead of bears and mountain lions."

"They listen to you? I'm pretty sure they can just shrug it off." Carlisle was blown away by this.

Esme grinned, "They know better than to cross me. Plus, they don't want me to go to you. They take your opinion of them very highly."

Carlisle shook his head in disbelief, "It doesn't seem like they valued it that much yesterday."

"Edward being sick has pushed them to do things they wouldn't ordinarily do. Don't fight the anger and disappointment, Carlisle. If you do it'll just come back later on. Once you fully feel it you'll eventually be able to let it go."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, I know. I wish I could trust them the way I used to."

Esme embraced him, "And you will. Just give it some time. You don't have to act like everything is ok now. They'll understand if you're not happy with them right now."

Carlisle nodded. They were silent for awhile – holding each other. Carlisle then spoke up, "Let's see how Bella is doing. It should be another day until her venom has taken full effect."

They walked to the cabin where Bella was staying. They entered to find Jasper standing over Bella who was moaning in pain. Jasper looked uncomfortable to be there.

"I thought I could ease her pain a little. Edward did not wish for me to be in the same room as him." Jasper explained. Carlisle gave a terse nod and knelt down to Bella.

He placed his hand on her wrist, "Her heartbeat is nearly gone, that means the venom has nearly reached all of her body. We should prepare for her rising tomorrow afternoon."

He gazed at Bella who was drenched in sweat and his brow was furrowed in pain. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"If I had known about the turning we could've tried to use Morphine to ease the pain but it seems it to far in the process to give her any pain relievers." He said with tinge of reproof. Jasper ducked his head slightly.

He stood up and sighed, "Will you be staying here for the rest of the night, Jasper?" He inquired.

Jasper nodded wordlessly.

"Good, let us know when she has awoken. It's imperative we have as many vampires here as possible."

"I'll call out the minute I feel a shift in her emotions." He promised.

Suddenly the door banged open and frantic Alice entered. "The Volturi, they're coming – they should be here by tomorrow."

"And you're sure about this." He was unable to hide the distrust in his voice. Alice looked hurt for a moment but then shook it off and nodded.

Carlisle groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "It seems Eleazar reported this rather early. We will need to prepare. It is necessary to move Edward to another location. This cabin should suffice for now. The room adjacent to this one should work."

"Are you sure that's wise. I'm don't think Edward will appreciate it." Jasper countered.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice. He'll have to deal with this for his own safety. Alice, get Emmett to start the relocation."

Alice nodded and sped away. It was only a few minutes when she and Emmett came with Edward. Emmett was holding him on his back and Edward did not look happy.

"Carlisle, is this really necessary. I'm dying anyways – why does it matter if it's a few days early. We don't need to risk everyone's life for a corpse." Edward pointed out.

Carlisle shook his head firmly, "I am not going to give up hope and throw you to the wolves. I will never forgive myself. Don't worry, this relocation is temporary."

Edward nodded reluctantly, "Can I see Bella?" Everyone in the room looked surprised at this and Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm not heartless and you guys may have still have hope but I'd rather spend my last dying days near her." He said.

Carlisle didn't look happy at this statement of resignation but he pointed to Bella's room. Edward nodded and carefully got off Emmett's shoulders and walked slowly and carefully to where his Bella was.

When he entered the room he lied down beside her and slowly caressed her hair. Carlisle then frowned and looked to Jasper.

"Jasper, how long has it been since Bella was bitten."

Jasper looked at him curiously, "A day and a half."

Carlisle then stared at Edward a little longer, "Edward's state has neither worsened nor improved in the last day. I find this odd since it seemed to have gotten worse every single day. He hasn't even gained another bruise on his arms."

Carlisle than pulled a container out of his pocket. He had been constantly taking sample from Edward in the earlier stages of the disease. This would be the first time he had taken it in days.

Edward sat up and turned to the door when he saw Carlisle there. He looked pointedly at the beaker.

"Carlisle, really?" He said with a sigh.

"I believe there may have been a change in the progression of your disease. I want to look at it."

Edward frowned and nodded. Carlisle took the sample and then thanked Edward. He rushed to the "Library" to run tests.

"Please, be okay." He quietly prayed.


	11. Surrender

Carlisle entered the library and placed a portion of the sample on a slide. He slid it into the microscope and was amazed by the result. The venom was no longer straining for anything.

Carlisle frowned, even though it was no longer straining it wasn't improving. He adjusted the microscope and still found no changes. He heard a few steps behind him and looked to see Rosalie standing there.

"Did you find anything?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful. She craned her neck to see what Carlisle was looking at.

Carlisle turned fully around and leaned on the counter with a contemplative frown, "I do not see the venom straining against anything."

Rosalie walked close, "But?"

He sighed and turned to the microscope once more to take a closer look, "It's not improving – It's barely even moving. I think we're past the point of regeneration."

"So he won't get worse but he won't get better?" Rosalie simplified. Her voice quivered when she spoke the verdict.

"There's always hope that it may be moving slower than I can detect but from what I can see I do believe you're right."

Carlisle switched on a camera on the microscope to record the cells for any changes. His eyebrows were furrowed and his shoulders tense.

"How are we going to tell Edward this?" Rosalie asked

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know but I doubt he'll take it well. C'mon, let's go to the cabin where the others are."

When they arrived Jasper looked at them with questioning eyes. Tension was pouring off of them in droves. Alice looked curiously to Jasper who had his head cocked to the side.

"What's going on?" Alice asked from her place on the couch.

Emmett, just realizing something was different, turned to see everyone staring expectantly at Carlisle. He looked to Rosalie who was biting her lip with nervousness.

"I think it would be best if Edward was out here." Carlisle replied. Esme looked at him for a long moment and then nodded. She walked to Edward's room and knocked gently.

Edward mumbled for her to come in and she asked him to come out into the sitting room for a moment.

He came out with wary eyes, "What's going on?" He asked slowly.

He sat down on the couch, wincing in pain. This increased the guilt that Carlisle felt in giving this news.

"I looked at the strain of venom that you gave me. I've noticed that it is no longer straining. This may be due to the fact that Bella has very little blood for your venom to strain towards."

Confusion flickered across his face and he leaned forward, "That sounds like good news, why do you look like its bad news?"

Carlisle hesitated and began, "Though I no longer see straining – I don't see any improvement either. I don't see any attempt to even move."

Edward fell back and swallowed heavily, "So, I'll be this weak forever?"

Carlisle raised his hand, "I'm still optimistic that there may be improvements but it probably just too slow for me to detect."

Edward pulled a face, "Don't sugarcoat it, Carlisle. I know my fate."

"Now who cares about living?" Rosalie griped. Alice breathed in sharply surprised that Rosalie just said that.

Edward, unfortunately heard her, and his nostrils flared. "_You have no idea. _I accepted my death – I was ready and then you – you _**destroyed**_ it. Now I'm just this vegetable who can't even feed by himself. Do you know what that type of existence is? **This is your fault!**" His words were sharp and low.

Rosalie took a step forward shaking in anger, "I wanted you to live and I hate be treated like a criminal when I did what I knew was right. If you did this in the first place you would've been fine but now your selfish ideals leave us with a broken family and a war with the Volturi!"

"Shut up!" His voice cracked and his eyes flashed dangerously. Carlisle stepped in the middle.

"Stop. _Now._" He ordered, "I don't want to hear this fighting any longer. I'm tired of it. All we have is each other and we need to stay united. We can't change what happened but we can change what will happen."

He looked at Rosalie with a pointed stare, "Rosalie, you know how your actions affected Edward. I would hope that you were sensitive enough to not throw it in his face." He voice was low and disappointed. Rosalie looked away angrily.

Carlisle stepped to Edward and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Edward, please don't give up. We've only just figured out this new development. If we can convince the Volturi – we may be able to figure out how to fix this. Don't lose hope." He pleaded.

Edward pursed his lips and got up. He pushed passed Carlisle, went into Bella's room and slammed the door.

Carlisle stared at the door. He looked broken. Rosalie chose this moment to leave out the front door adding another slam to the silent room.

Carlisle fell heavily onto the couch and Alice patted his hand gently, "I'm sure it will be alright." She encouraged.

Carlisle look to the distance and shook his head, "I really don't know this time."

The next morning there was still plenty of tension to last a century. Jasper wearily sat right outside Bella's room trying to give some comfort to the two.

Edward refused to leave the room or talk to anyone. Rosalie stayed at the main house and barely talked to anyone, even Emmett.

Carlisle was in the Library running test after test – trying to figure out if there was a way to jumpstart the regeneration of his venom.

Alice was with Jasper but she quietly sat on the couch watching the Volturi closely so she could be continually aware of the situation at hand.

Suddenly there was a shift in Bella's emotions. She opened her eyes and Edward curiously looked forward. Jasper called out to his coven while quickly walking in the room.

Edward glared at him but he ignored it. It was more important to protect Bella than cater to Edward's feelings.

Bella sat up and looked around, "I'm so thirsty." She rasped.

"You will need to feed. We will take you in a few moments." Jasper spoke up. Edward stared at her trying to find his Bella somewhere in this beautiful creature that stood before him.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Alice hopped in along with Esme and Carlisle, "You should look in a mirror, Bella. You're a knockout." Alice pointed out.

Bella laughed, "Yeah, right."

Esme procured a mirror and handed it to Bella. She jerked backwards with a surprised look, "Is this me?"

Esme nodded happily. Bella stared at the mirror awestruck, "I'm beautiful."

"You've always been beautiful." Edward corrected. Bella gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Not like this!" She answered. Edward gave her an absent nod.

"You should go feed. Emmett and Jasper are waiting." He said. Bella gave him a worried stare but he looked away.

"Okay." She said tentatively.

Emmett took his cue to come in and looked excited to go feed. Esme gave him a warning look.

"Remember, don't go too far out." Esme reminded and Emmett looked decidedly less excited but didn't argue.

Bella felt lost. Edward was more sullen than usual and everyone seemed subdued. Emmett jumped up and grabbed Bella. He felt impatient on how everyone was stalling.

He dragged her outside and she pushed him away. A little too hard – because he went flying. Jasper smirked at this. There was a challenging look in Emmet's eyes because of this and he started to run. Bella followed with Jasper trailing behind.

She and Emmett raced into the forest and she felt exhilarated by the speed. She turned around and taunted Emmett and then suddenly ran straight in a tree. She barely felt the impact but the same could not be said about the tree.

The tree cracked and creaked and eventually plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. She looked wide-eyed at the fallen tree.

"Oops." She replied and Emmett started to laugh hard, even Jasper chuckled at Bella's clumsiness that seemed to pass over into her vampire state.

After the laughter died down; Bella's glaring turned into a sheepish smile.

"So how do I catch an animal?" Bella said, suddenly feeling thirstier than she could imagine. How did Edward go so long without feeding?

"It should come naturally to you. Right over this hill I believe there is a herd of deer." Jasper sniffed the air.

"So what do I do?"

"Go up and have at 'em. Just don't trip." Emmett said with a playful smile.

Bella rolled her eyes and crawled up the hill and saw the herd. With lightning quick speed she overtook a deer and instinctually bit into him. She sucked him dry. After she was done she looked at her hands amazed.

She never thought she could be so graceful. After feeding on a few more deer she was called back by Jasper and Emmett. She walked up the hill and rejoined her group.

"Let's head back. We don't want to be out too long." Jasper said looking warily out into the distance.

Both Jasper and Emmett looked on edge and Bella has enough. She was going to find out what was going on if it was the last thing she did.

Bella walked in front of them and raised her hand, "Wait, stop. What is everyone not telling me?"

Emmett and Jasper shared a look. They were debating whether or not that should tell her. Jasper sighed in resignation.

"The Volturi are coming." He stated bluntly. Bella's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?"

"They're coming to kill Edward. We need to get home because they should be here tonight."

Bella sat down for a moment, "How are we going to protect him. Aren't the Volturi unbeatable?"

"Not necessarily but we are going to try and avoid a fight. We think that Edward's disease has stopped progressing so we might be able to prove that to the Volturi."

Bella's head jerked upwards, "Edward is getting better?"

Jasper shifter uncomfortably, "The disease has stopped but his venom isn't regenerating. We don't think he'll ever get better but he won't die."

Bella winced, "Knowing Edward that probably didn't go over well."

"That's the understatement of the century." Emmett added.

Jasper motioned for Bella to stand, "Come on. We should really get back. We don't want anyone to worry."

"Always caring how people feel." Emmett pointed out with a laugh. Jasper waved him off and then started running, they followed.

As the hours approached the arrival of the Volturi, the Cullens became more anxious. Carlisle was quickly gathering proof that Edward's disease was harmless.

Most of the Cullens were less optimistic than Carlisle and were preparing for a fight. Edward barely spoke, staring at a wall with a contemplative look on his face. This scared Bella the most. When Edward was trying to protect people he had the worst ideas.

It was later in the night when Alice came in to tell Carlisle that the Volturi would be in a nearby field soon. Carlisle picked up his supplies and looked to Edward.

"Edward, Bella, stay here. The rest of us will deal with this."

Bella nodded and Edward didn't even acknowledge Carlisle. Carlisle's face fell but he didn't broach it.

When they all exited, Bella looked to Edward.

"Please tell me what you're thinking. You're scaring me." She pleaded. Edward shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry."

"How am I supposed to not worry when you stare at a wall for hours and don't even acknowledge me?"

Edward turned towards her and kissed her, backing away he had a faint smile. "I love you, okay? Don't forget that."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You make it sound like you're going to die!" Her voice raised several octaves.

Edward placed a hand on her neck, "Bella, its fine. I'm not going to die right now." Bella gave him a skeptical look but finally nodded.

Edward than winced in pain and Bella looked at him, concerned. "Bella, I need you to get something from my room. There's something I want to give you. It's in my dresser the third drawer. It's a black box. Can you bring it here?" He asked.

Bella looked at him for a moment, "Ok. I'll be back in a second." She then raced off towards his room.

When she arrived she opened the third drawer on the dresser and saw the black box. It was velvet and very pretty. She had a sneaking suspicion there was a ring in there.

She placed the box safely in her pocket and ran back to the cabin. She walked in and went to the room and what she saw made it feel like her heart had stopped for the second time.

Edward was not there.

AN: Yep, another cliff hanger. Got about 3 more chapters are so for this story. So yeah….Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.


	12. Settling

A/N: So sorry for the delay in this update, I sort of wrote myself in a corner with no way of getting out. I have written two chapters which will complete the story. I need to spruce up the next chapter a bit so it will not be posted until either this afternoon or tomorrow morning. But I will finish this story this week. And possibly add on an epilogue if interest is strong enough. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and Phasingforms for your hilarious ones

Bella frantically ran out in the living room, supposing he had not gotten too far. Her mind was in a state of panic, why would he do this to her? Why did she leave the room? Before she could react, she was met with two unfamiliar vampires standing calmly before her, still like statues but with menacing smiles.

Startled, she skidded to a stop and felt frightened, "Who are you, and where is Edward?" her voice shook with false bravado.

One of the vampires, the older gentleman, simply raised his eyebrow and glanced to the woman to his left, "My dear, I don't believe we have been formally introduced." He tutted, "I blame, Carlisle - he hasn't extended an invitation recently."

_Did Carlisle know these people?_Bella tried to take comfort in that thought.

The woman laughed, "My name is Carmen, and this is my husband, Eleazar." Bella immediately recognized the names being that of the Denali coven. The ones who had ruthlessly called the Volturi, the reason they were in this mess.

She felt a rise of anger, if she were human she would certainly have felt heat rise up in her cheeks but right now she just felt stronger.

"This is your fault! You have torn this family apart!" She looked around the still vampires "Tell me where Edward is?" She demanded.

Eleazar was unfazed and walked to her, glancing down his nose with a haughty expression, "We did what we had to do for the greater good. You must understand, darling." His voice was sugary and smooth like caramel but left an acrid taste in Bella's mouth.

"You did what coward's do!" She spat.

Eleazar reeled back but only for a moment, "We did the hardest thing we could've done. The Cullen's do mean a lot to us, but if this virus had spread, we would all be in great danger."

"It is not contagious, it's not even progressing any longer – you should have waited." Bella's voice cracked. She _needed_ to find Edward. She once again glanced at the door which was opened a crack.

"Edward will present his case to the Volturi who are infinitely more suitable to pass judgment on this debilitating disease." Carmen chimed in, her voice was sympathizing but Bella could not tell if it was faked.

Having enough with their puzzles and stalling she made a rush for the door only to be thrown back by Carmen. Her body flew through the air like a rag doll and she landed painfully against the wall.

She felt a crunch as the drywall easily caved to her body. Regaining her senses, she looked up with flashing eyes.

"Ah, ah, we can't have you stop your boyfriend. Especially when he has realized what is necessary." Carmen glided to Bella and grabbed her by the neck.

Bella cried out and used her full strength to push the woman away. Carmen went flying, no match for the newborn's wild strength.

"You are no friends of the Cullens'!" Bella started rushing to the woman, almost bloodthirsty, attempting to give as much damage as possible. Eleazar took a step forward and backhanded Bella causing her to slide across the shiny wooden floors.

"Know your place, girl!" He said firmly, "You must come to terms that people die, and sometimes Vampire have unfortunate fates. Take the cards that you have been dealt!"

Bella's blood red eyes gleamed with anger and she barred her teeth, "Edward will not die tonight." She roared, quickly standing and ramming her shoulder into Eleazar. She caught his outstretched arm and threw him into a window which shattered easily by his rock-like body.

"Don't you dare." A female voiced yelled from behind.

She felt a hand grip at her hair and drag her to the floor, a pair of sharp teeth bit at her arm and ripped the flesh away. It felt like fire was overwhelming her arm.

She could tell Carmen was not finished, so Bella bit at Carmen's craning neck until she broke skin. She was immediately let go but Bella felt nauseated at the ashy taste of vampire skin dissipated in her mouth. She spit it out, "Disgusting." She muttered.

Before she could react, Eleazar was back with a vengeance and twisted her injured arm behind her back, roughly grabbing at her chin.

"I was going to let you live." He sneered, and then easily turned her arm further until it snapped. "You will be sorry for messing with the Denali's."

"Carlisle will never forgive you, he will hunt you down." Bella struggled, but the pain in her arm was excruciating.

"Carlisle has forgiven many deeds after a hundred years' time. He will forgive me." There was a tone of finality in his voice.

Something deep, burning in the pit of Bella's stomach rose up and she let out a deep guttural scream, fighting frantically biting at everything until she is released.

She knew she had very little time before Eleazar or Carmen caught up to her and she raced to the kitchen. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a box of matches, she could hear Eleazar screaming her name.

She sobbed at the pain in her arm, grabbing it closer to her chest. With as much strength as she could muster, she pulled at the stove until it ripped out of the wall leaving a hissing, exposed gas line.

Just as Eleazar entered she lit a match and threw it in the air, and then raced through the glass sliding door, shattering it to pieces, not second later the house exploded into flames.

Bella's back is lit up; she feels the heat and power of the explosion pushing her forward. She does not trip, but she continues running until she is in the forest. The pain is overwhelming, flames licking at her back. She then dropped to the floor trying to put herself out, when the flames abate she lays there sobbing and dry heaving.

The pain was excruciating but she knows her body is healing as she writhes on the floor. After 15 minutes of desperate pain she can see her arm is finally in a natural position but there is still a scar from Carmen's bite. She carefully stands up, still feeling weak and overwhelmed with what she did.

The forest is quiet, serene only echoing Bella's broken cries. The sun has begun to set in the horizon, bathing her in hues of orange and red.

She had killed someone, no, she had killed two people. How was she supposed to live with herself? If she could produce tears she would, but nothing came but her whimpering voice. She shook her head; she could not stand here and wait for more vampires to find her. Edward may be several obstacles away so she needed to move quickly.

She began to push the sick feeling aside and started to look for Edward again. This cannot be all for naught.

Bella sniffed the air and knew that Edward had to be moving by car, there were fresh tire tracks running across the Cullen's dirt road. She looked to the once majestic Cullen house now lit up in flames. The fire department may be heading down this way, so she did not want to wait to find out.

She raced to follow the tracks and her feet sprung easily across the dirt road, she felt like superman, she never felt so elegant while running.

She saw the fast approaching city and could only think of Edward, he could not have gotten too far, his senses were not as strong, and so he could not drive as fast.

A flashback of when they were in Port Angeles came to her. The food, the beauty of his turn as he yelled at her to get in the car. He saved her life and drove with smooth confidence down the streets. It pained her to think of these things but helped her move forward.

Before long she reached the town, but stopped. She had not taken in account the smell, her nostrils flared. A brief sense of panic overtook her but it was overwhelmed with her insatiable thirst. The human's smelled so delicious, like a just cooked steak lying deliciously on opens fire shining with mouthwatering juices. There was nothing so sweet and mouthwatering smelling than Humans.

They were nothing like animals; animals were like smelling lettuce - almost scentless and boring. But humans were like melting chocolate and Bella was driven crazy with distraction.

Something in her yelled for her to stop, but her body moved as if by its own volition. She felt like a cartoon floating through air as a smoke shaped hand enticed her to a pie.

She jumped into an alley and began stalking the dark corridor; she could not focus on anything else. The walls were grimy, and the general area unkempt. She saw a haggard dog trotting down the alley, sniffing curiously at a pile of trash in the corner. The sight revolted her but the smell took over any negative emotions. She needed to eat.

She quickly came across a man stumbling drunkenly through the back ways of the cities. He was about 6 feet tall, brown hair with graying flecks, and lazy brown eyes. His belly hung over his belt, covered by a grease stained wifebeater.

His human odor did not overcome the smell of his blood, it enticed her to move closer to him and she felt hateful thoughts. They were unreasonable.

Humans were gross, stupid creatures. Bella's mind was degrading them, they were weak, she could see the pulsing artery in the man's neck and she stealthily followed him. Her feet barely touched the ground, and her usual clumsiness all but disappeared.

He hummed to himself, swaying back and forth with poor coordination completely unaware of the teenage girl floating across the floor with her vampire prowess. He was a worthless sack of bones that no one would miss, or care for.

Bella felt her teeth sharpen and elongate, as her venom pooled into her mouth. The man walked into another deserted alleyway, kicking some trash out of his pathway. He muttered something to himself, and squinted at the starless sky.

Now, was as good a time as ever.

Soundlessly, she jumped into the air to kill the man but suddenly felt a heavy weight crash into her. She was grabbed by the arms, the pressure was unbreakable and no matter how she struggled that hands would not let go.

She panicked, and in her panic she knew that this abductor was a vampire and she began to kick and scream to escape.

This could be any of the vampires from the Denali Coven leading her to her death. She saw the ground move so quick below them; they were as good as flying.

In seconds, she was dragged out of the town, and into the nearest empty field. She found herself thrown in the reeds of a shallow muddy pond.

This immediately broke her from her stupor, she raged on, looking around preparing herself for a fight. She heard a growling noise and realized it was coming from her own mouth.

Across the field stood Emmett, looking at her surprised and almost wary of her. She stepped back shocked, had he saved her from her near murder?

She was disgusted with herself; her skin itched with dirt and grime. She wanted to tear herself apart. She was a monster, how could she even think.

"Bella, Bella, it's alright." Emmett called out seeing her stricken face.

Bella began tearing at her hair screaming over and over, how she could do this, how could she even think about killing a human. Her heart whole body vibrated with disgust. She stomped across the floor, kicked at rocks while they flew across the pond. She screamed at the sky as if it was at fault for her mistakes.

She felt large arms wrap around her, pinning her arms to her side, she was shushed over and over until her cries were quieted.

"Bella, it happens to the best of us." She pulled back to see a concerned Emmett. She had seen so many sides of him recently but never this one.

"You don't understand." Bella tried to pull away but Emmett's arms tightened.

"No, I do, I do. We all have been tempted by human blood."

"No, it's not just that. I killed vampires. I-I killed them." She cried, she wanted to huddle up and disappear from the world but Emmett shook her.

"No, you didn't. Bella, Bella, look at me right now." He said firmly and Bella looked up her eyes wild but his steady.

"Eleazar and Carmen escaped; they are very experienced in coming out alive. They were barely regaining their strength when I came there."

Bella was speechless, relieved and frightened of them finding her again, "Are they coming?" Her voice shook even though she didn't want it to.

Emmett shook his head and his voice hardened, "I convinced them to leave. They had no right to hurt you." His protective voice warmed Bella from the inside.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered. She did not know how she could live with herself if she had hurt a human or vampire. Suddenly, her head jerked up and she felt a rise of panic.

"Emmett, Edward!" She yelled out. Emmett pursed his lips and nodded. Bella extricated herself from Emmett's arms and shook herself of her emotions. Emmett stood up and straightened.

"Yes, Alice told us he is coming to the Volturi and that you were in danger. I volunteered to find you." Emmett flashed a smile, but his eyes were squinted with worry as he examined her.

"We need to go." Bella said urgently.

Emmett nodded, "I'll take you through a back way. We shouldn't go through town."

AN: Again, sorry for any grammatical errors – I did not spend much time Beta-ing it, while trying to get it out. I will have the next chapter out tonight or tomorrow morning.


	13. Overcoming

Edward has felt bad about leaving Bella there; he had told Carmen and Eleazar to detain her but to not hurt her. He hoped that Bella would someday forgive him.  
His hands gripped the steering wheel, and he sped across the empty night roads. It was sometimes nice to live in a small town.

He was currently dressed in a hoodie with the hood lifted over his face; he knew it was best to be safe as to not attract attention to his condition. He could only imagine someone surprise to see the once beautiful young man reduces to bruise and cracked skin.

He sped along to the field that he only knew of because he had overheard Carlisle speaking to the others on the location. He was sure Carlisle would be unhappy to see him, but Edward was determined, there was nothing that was going to stop him from saving his family.

People called his selfish and reckless, but he attributed it to perspective. When one weighed what is lost and what is gained, there are certain choices that person is obligated to make on those results. Losing one vampire compared to a whole coven was just too easy of a choice and he would not let his family foolishly risk their lives.

Carlisle thought he could talk it out. The idea was laughable; he could only imaging the blank stares that the Volturi's would give him after he showed them the cell samples. They were not much for modern science.

He finally reached the field; he braked and parks about 100 feet from his coven. The Volturi looked up from their conversation with Carlisle and Aro looked delighted at what he saw. His family also looked in his direction, they knew. They were not surprised but a few looked positively livid.

Edward gingerly exited the car, feeling as if he was an old man and walked over to the Volturi. They were extravagantly dressed in Italian suits with the exception of Jane's dress; they looked out of place in the primarily blue collar town.

"Ah, we were just speaking about your arrival." Aro said his voice chipper and inviting as if there was no sot of ill will towards Edward. Edward remained stoic and stood before them, daring not to make eye contact with Carlisle.

"Why are you doing this, Edward?" Carlisle asked this but his voice was weary, cracked with emotion. It reminded him of the time during his rebellion; right before he left Carlisle had met him at the door.

"_No matter what I say, you'll leave anyway."_

There was a tone of defeat and a mixture of disappointment in that voice. It broke Edward but he knew he could not stay then and he knew he could not live now.

Edward mustered the strength to look at Carlisle, who was vibrant and strong compared to him. Carlisle looked so angry, his jaw clenched tight and his hands curled into fist. He was barely containing himself and Edward could only count a few times he had seen Carlisle this angry.

"I do it for the same reason you are here." Edward answered, "Don't view me any less because of it." He pleaded.

The wind picked of speed and he could see the Jane and Alec muttering to each other, looking predatorily at his group. Caius was expressing pure excitement in his rapt attention to their conversation. He definitely wanted to anything but keep them alive. Aro was, as always, hard to read and had a slight whimsical expression with a half crooked smile and glittering red eyes.

"No one has to die." Carlisle replied with gritted teeth.

Edward outright laughed, "Your optimism only makes you sound crazy, Carlisle. It either you all or me."

"Is that why you left Bella to die at the hands of Carmen and Eleazar?" Rosalie spoke up, she was afraid of her Emmett's missions to go save the girl. She had come to like Bella but not at the price of Emmett's death.

For the first time Edward's composure was broken and he jerked his head to the blond beauty. "What happened?" he said sharply. Rosalie looked almost please with this reaction so he looked to Alice who was huddled into Jasper's arms.

"Bella was attacked by them, and only escaped by setting our house on fire." Alice looked despondent, "She is on her way here, but she is heading through town." The underlying tone of Alice's voice told truth. If Bella ran through town, she would surely take someone down.

"You really should keep a better handle on your newborns, Carlisle." Aro said, his eyebrows rose at this news.

Carlisle glared at Aro, "Emmett will handle it, and I have complete faith in him." Edward flinched, when Carlisle changed his gaze to him. Carlisle did not trust Edward to make the right decision.

"I did not mean for that to happen." Edward defended, and looked to his group, "The Denali coven has always been good to us."

None of them spoke.

Edward sighed, "I know you all are upset with me, but this is necessary."

"You either fight or die." Jasper said, his southern drawl showing more than ever, "Only cowards chose to die." The military outlook that Jasper had was unreasonable for Edward.

"This is not a war to win." Edward replied, "When you have cancer, you take out the tumor."

"Smart decision." Caius replied, "I am bored with your conversation, Aro?"

"Yes, although it pains me to rid the world of a once great vampire, it is a must." Aro said with a tinged of regret. This surprised Edward but did not break his resolve.

Edward kneeled to the ground to accept his fate.

When Bella arrived with Emmett, she saw the group of vampires.

There were the Cullens, hovered around a kneeling Edward. He looked like a fallen angel - bloodless lips, dark black eyes, and cracking skin.

His hair was flattened to his face but his expression was only of fierce determination, as if all his strength was in that one look.

The Volturi were a condensed group, Aro, Caius, Alec, and Jane were the only ones in company and approach the young man kneeling before them.

Bella rushed forward, "No, stay away from him!" They all looked up with curious expressions and Aro only graced her with his gaze of fascination.

"Well, the girl is here, how interesting." Aro's said happily, but Edward almost looked annoyed. He looked to Bella, his eyes burning for her to turn back but she ignored it.

"She's a reckless problem, the whole lot of them are." Caius said with a disgusted sneer and clenched his hand, "We should destroy them all." He was tired of conversation, debate, and most of all waiting. His lack of patience was always a problem.

"Gladly!" Alec grinned.

"No!" Edward yelled his voice still weak but loud enough to refocus the vampires' attention "Kill me and all this will be over." Bella looked at him like he grew a second head. Carlisle shook his head at this.

Bella ran up to Edward and grabbed onto him, "Look at what you are saying! This is ridiculous. You are getting better!" She turn to the Cullen patriarch, "Carlisle, tell them!"

Carlisle stood up straight, "It's true the disease has stopped progressing, and has stayed with Edward. There is no worry for any type of vampire epidemic." Caius started to pace.

Aro shook his head, "One can never be too careful."

"Stay out of this!" Bella cried out, shocking both the Volturi and the Cullen's. It was never a good idea to speak disrespectfully to the Volturi. They determined your fate.

"Bella, stop, I have made my choice." Bella could hear worry leak into Edward's voice but he continued, "You can kill me but I beg of you to not hurt my family."

Aro cocked his head to the side and looked to the couple on the floor, "Why do you care about him so much, he is practically human, possibly worse."

"We were all human once; some of us have lost our humanity though and have become monsters." Bella spat. How could they choose when vampires die or live like they were God? She hated them with every fiber of her being.

She felt a warning hand on her shoulder, and looked up to Carlisle who was gently shaking his head.

Caius stepped dangerously closed practically seething, he wanted to kill that impudent newborn. No one had any right to speak to them that way; Aro also discreetly shook his head with a still fascinated expression.

"I have never seen two vampires so fearless of dying. Really you are pitiful vampires, our strength is our immortality and it should be cherished." Aro voice carried across the field and into the wind until Bella was chilled.

He looked at her like she was a specimen to be studied and carefully taken apart to see what he could make of her. She stood up and went toe to toe with him.

"If you kill him, I will die trying to kill you."

"Bella, step back!" Edward roared, his eyes lighting up protectively. He could not handle if Bella dies because of this and wished he was stronger to keep her safe.

Aro pushed her to the floor, "Boring, you had me entertained till now. Death threats are so tedious. Caius." He said simply.

In one quick movement, Caius grabbed Edwards head and twisted backwards. The sickening crunch was muffled by the screams from the Cullens and Bella. Edward dropped limply to the floor with no reaction. His body was not strong enough to heal such a drastic injury.

Carlisle dropped to his knees and grabbed Edward, he moaned loudly and began whisper to the boy to wake but nothing was happening. Esme gripped around Carlisle's waist sobbing. Emmett and Jasper reacted in anger and began to charge the Volturi, only to find themselves in a mind numbing mist.

Alec smirked and Jane laughed as she heard their screams. She poured out waves of pain to the two brothers. Alice froze and stared blankly out stuck in her own world, almost cationic. Rosalie stood cursing the men who did this.

"You bastards, you are nothing but killers, I hate you." She screamed, she went to charge them but the haze reached her numbing her and blinding her till she fell to the floor in a daze.

The Volturi looked at these reactions and were disturbed. How could a coven react this way to a simple death?

"Burn him." Aro said coldly. The vampires began to approach but Bella realized that she was unaffected by Alec's haze.

Carlisle felt an ache deep inside of him that he had tried to smother for so long, his first son, the first vampire he sired had died and the pain was overwhelming. He did not need the haze to numb him when he felt like he was only floating.

Bella had never felt so angry, a burning rage boiled at the pit of her stomach and coiled tightly inside of her.

She felt so much anger that she wanted to explode, so she screwed her eyes shut, pushing the hot coils from her center to her arms.

She threw her whole body forward, her face contorted in mental pain, her whole body hurt, and all she could think of was her uncontrollable love for Edward. Nothing else mattered.

"No!" she once again said but this time a shield extended out with such power that it pushed the Volturi back, startling them into the defensive for the first time in years.

Bella landed at Edward's disfigured neck, she felt her sob bubble up to the back of her throat as she gingerly padded him, "Wake up, Edward. Please you can survive this." She shook him but no movement came, his golden hair glowed like a halo and his skin was so opaque like a ghost.

"We need to get married, we need to have a life together, and we need to fight for a hundred years and then some. I can't live without you, please!" She shook him harder until his head grossly lolled to the other side. This made her more hysterical, she felt her whole body contort and her feigns elongate, and with a crazed look she bit into his limp neck.

The Cullen's stood shocked, whether from recovering the haze or because the shield now pulsated red and gold like a snow globe for a sunset. The Volturi for the first time look concerned for their safety as the shield spread and enveloped them.

Suddenly all their thoughts began to bounce off the shields walls like an echo. Aro's, Caius', Jane's, and Alec's were being thrown into the wall. Their privacy stripped from them left them guarded and the shield smothered their powers.

They had never been that vulnerable and the Cullen's thoughts, which also bounced off the walls, were less than friendly.

Emmett ran to them once again and full out battle ensued between him and Caius. Their strengths nearly matched as Emmett worked to grab at Caius' neck.

Alec worked to guard his sister Jane who was simply not as strong as the rest of the Cullen's. Aro had centuries of experience in fighting and he found himself confronted by Carlisle.

"You should leave." Carlisle's voice was raw and held a dark undertone but before Aro could respond, Edward suddenly made raw screaming sound and the shield exploded throwing the Volturi and Cullen's in all different directions.

There, in the middle of the clearing was a crying Bella and a weak Edward. They all watched as his cracked and broken skin start to meld together and smooth out to a smooth surface almost glowing in the moonlight.

The Volturi watched, shocked at this. Bella's venom was as strong as her blood - able to turn the deteriorating vampire into a whole being.

Bella hugged Edward, and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. Edward looked at his hands and found himself amazed and confused. What the hell just happened?

The Cullen's wanted to run to them but could only think of the danger that was still present. The Volturi were once again standing together and the Cullens' circled like a shield around Bella and Edward.

"Leave or die." Carlisle's face was like stone, and his voice cut sharply. There was no longer a man of diplomacy but a man who had lost his son and knew the value of a second chance. Edward admired this man, when pushed to such lengths he would do anything to protect him.

He saw Carlisle at his most raw and almost flinched at Carlisle's though which were of pain, anguish, and elation. He knew when that elation died down, that Carlisle would have questions that he would expect nothing but good answers.

If this was anything like their months of conversations after his rebellion, he knew he would spend even longer evenings with Carlisle trying to understand why Edward had done what he did.

Edward dreaded these conversations but also was happy to be alive enough to dread them. Bella gripped his tighter, afraid that he would slip through his fingers once again.

Aro only nodded, finding that there was now a coven that was a threat to them but they had no interest in destroying the Volturi as long as they left them alone. He looks to his group who appeared to be on the same line of thought.

"We will leave." He said smoothly. The turns and walked as a group, treading across the field like an eerie mist. The Cullens did not move till they could no longer hear or smell the Volturi.

Edward stood up, for the first time in weeks, feeling strong and healthy. All he could do was laugh. Emmett barreled into him and they wrestled happily into the field. Jasper was rolling out excitement as he jumped into the tussle.

Emmett grabbed onto the back of Edward's arms and pulled them behind his back, and Edward maneuvered out of that only to be tackled to the floor by Jasper.

Jasper ruthlessly messed up Edward's hair to a matted mess and Edward pushed him back so that Jasper flew back. Edward once again found himself in one of Emmett's patented neck holds.

"Get off, get off!" Edward said laughing struggling out of his brother's arm holds.

He got up and looked to someone he considered her mother. She faced was still pained and she had her arms to her chest, if only to comfort herself. She looked please to see her son's playing but frightened of losing any of them.

Edward knew she vowed to never let them leaver her sight, she would hold on closer to them than ever.

"I'm sorry." He said, he did his best to mean it. Edward somewhat regretted his actions but he knew that this was necessary, even if it made Esme look more broken than before.

He walked up to her, he held her tightly, if she wasn't holding tightly enough.

Esme shook her head in his shoulder, "We'll overcome this." She was as optimistic as her counterpart.

"Yes, we will." Alice said confidently. She hugged him as well and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, "Brother, what a mess you made." The impish look in her face was certainly genuine but her thoughts were conflicted. She felt guilt for doing nothing when the battle started, and regretted not helping more.

Edward would have none of it and shook his head, "Alice you did all you could do and the best you could do. You and Emmett save Bella's life and there is nothing that I can do but thank you." He said, Alice smiled but the thoughts did not leave.

Rosalie seemed to be the most shaken of all. She was tearing herself apart inside, of not doing enough of betraying him. She wondered if Edward would ever forgive her but at the same time she did not want to forgive him for all the pain he cause.

There was so much conflict and contradiction in her mind that it nearly gave Edward a headache. He shook his head.

He let go of Esme and took hold of Rosalie embracing her. "I can't fix this." Edward said honestly.

Her strong, angry facade dropped to the floor and her shoulders shook of exhaustion. He looked desperately to his family. Carlisle nodded approvingly and Bella gave a trembling smile.

"Of course you can't, I wish you would stop trying." Rosalie mumbled. When Edward tried to fix things, he did it with certain flair. He regretted all the fights and words that cut Rosalie so deep. He sometimes forgot that her anger was a shield that was paper thin and he could hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would cause you so much pain." He looked to Rosalie who was so broken but her eye softened with relief. "I can take it." Rosalie replied, her voice shook but her tone was determined.

He looked to see the ruins of the forest, and his family. They were wrought with pained expression, tired looks, and their thoughts were a jumbled mess of relief and despair. It hurt him to feel these thoughts, but exhilarated him that he _could_feel these thoughts.

Together they could rebuild and maybe become the close knit group they once were.

They would overcome this.

AN: Yaaaay, I have finished it. I have taken gross liberties with Bella's powers, I didn't want to do it but as I said – I had written myself in a Volturi corner and believe it's ridiculously hard to find a way to beat them without making it outrageous. Also, a surprising amount of you guessed the ending which makes me feel predictable, but good job! I have a little epilogue that is forming but, I'll see if you all are interested. It's not written yet, so if you all have something you would like to see in the Epilogue, please let me know in a review.

Thank you all!


End file.
